


Panthéon

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives, M/M, Mythology References, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde la noche en la que conoció al Santo de Escorpio, Kanon se contagió de su ardor y decidió que necesitaba más de él. Pasando por doce temas olímpicos, conoceremos los sentimientos del gemelo y las reacciones del menor. Omake: Hestia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zeus

# Capítulo 1: Zeus

La tormenta arreciaba y con ella el sonoro latir del cielo nocturno. Los truenos retumbaban en el Templo de Géminis, haciendo vibrar las ventanas de las habitaciones y alterando el sueño de uno de sus guardianes.

Kanon se removió entre sus sábanas, atosigado por el constante crujir del cielo. El temible rugido había transformado su sereno sueño en una muy real pesadilla, una que hacía mucho tiempo no sufría. En ella, las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra los altos techos del Templo se transformaban en marejadas y los truenos equivalían a trozos de mármol fracturándose bajo el inmenso peso del Mediterráneo.

Un trueno más sonoro que todos los anteriores lo despertó de aquel sueño. Instintivamente salió de la cama, pensando quizá que alejándose de ella podría evitar la enorme ola que estaba a punto romper su cuerpo. Pasaron los segundos y poco a poco Kanon se percató de que la temible visión había sido parte de una simple pesadilla.

Caminó hacia la ventana y confirmó que el constante rugido del mar no había sido sino producto de la terrible tormenta que caía desde el anochecer. Sintiéndose bobo por haberse asustado por algo tan simple, sonrió y se sentó al pie de su cama. Frotó sus manos contra su cara y maldijo el ruido que muy probablemente le impediría dormir nuevamente. La noche sin luna le impidió leer la hora en su despertador, sin embargo, calculó que no podían pasar de las tres de la madrugada.

Una brillante luz blanca fue seguida por un fortísimo trueno que duró lo que a Kanon le pareció una eternidad.

—Estúpida lluvia —murmuró temiendo que los diluvios veraniegos le obligaran a comprar tapones para los oídos.

La reciente pesadilla y el eco de las gotas de lluvia multiplicándose en las paredes de su habitación le inquietaron. Deseó, mas no se atrevió, despertar a su hermano, consideraba que no tenía una razón suficientemente buena para hacerlo. Más bien, tenía las razones suficientes; lo que le faltaba era la fortaleza necesaria para confesarlas. Un Santo Dorado —así le llamaban ahora— no debía temerle a un poco de lluvia y a un recuerdo lejano.

Sintiéndose demasiado incómodo en la pequeña habitación, se puso de pie nuevamente y salió del cuarto, pasando de largo la angosta puerta de madera que albergaba la habitación de su hermano.

Ni por un instante pensó en despertarlo con alguna pobre excusa. Sabía que Saga sería capaz de ver a través de ella y que adivinaría que su nerviosismo yacía en algo tan simple como el trepidar de la lluvia.

Hacía diez meses que todo había regresado a la normalidad. Al menos así había sido para la mayoría de los Santos Dorados, quienes desde un principio consideraron aquellos Templos como su hogar y a sus guardianes como sus hermanos. No obstante, para Kanon la sensación había sido muy diferente. Si en algún momento tuvo un hogar, el recuerdo se desvaneció rápidamente con la llegada de la frustración y del odio. Ni las Doce Casas ni el Templo de Poseidón fueron para él un refugio, sino los símbolos de su ambición y codicia. ¿Los Santos de Atena? Ellos eran los enemigos a vencer, los hombres estúpidos que se ponían en su camino para destruir al mundo que tanto odiaba.

Así había sido hasta que reconoció el cálido cosmo de su Señora, hasta que dio su sangre y su vida por Ella. Diez meses habían pasado desde la última batalla, diez meses desde que recibió lo que Ella llamaba recompensa y él bendición.

¿Cómo imaginarse que las cosas terminarían de aquel modo? ¿Cómo adivinar que algún día volvería a compartir el techo con su hermano? ¿Que su lealtad finalmente encontraría a alguien en quien yacer? ¿Que la esperanza, antes desconocida, algún día llegaría a su corazón?

Habían pasado diez meses de una vida casi perfecta. Aunque todavía no acababa de acostumbrarse a las eternas escaleras del Santuario, ni a las recelosas miradas que recibía de algunos de sus compañeros, la compañía de su hermano lograba apaciguar casi todas sus preocupaciones. Ya fuese por remordimiento o por genuino interés, Saga había adoptado el rol del hermano protector y estaba constantemente al pendiente de su bienestar. Kanon apreciaba su interés y si no lo agradecía abiertamente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir o a ofrecer cariño.

Siguió pues, su recorrido por el Tercer Templo. Caminó lentamente como si el frío de las baldosas no afectara a sus pies descalzos y hasta llegar a la entrada del Templo de Géminis. Permaneció bajo techo mientras miraba serenamente las gotas de lluvia iluminadas por las antorchas del portal. Un frío viento acompañaba a la tormenta, mas éste no alteraba al guardián en lo más mínimo: hacía tiempo que una intensa fiebre ardía en su pecho y si su hermano había fallado en calmarla, algo tan simple como la lluvia no haría la diferencia.

Extendió la mano derecha sobre su clavícula, en uno de los quince puntos a través de los cuales el Santo de Escorpio inflamó su perdón y el ardor que se rehusaba a escapar de su cuerpo desde entonces. Con una simple frase Milo logró transformar el más abrasador de los fuegos en el más cálido sentimiento. Su vida dio un vuelco en ese momento, cuando le reconoció como su aliado tras una fugaz mirada, llamándole Santo de Géminis antes que cualquier otra persona. A pesar de ahora compartía Templo y Armadura con su hermano, Kanon presumía gozoso su rango por ningún otro motivo más que el que Milo se lo había otorgado.

Aquella noche descubrió el fuego del Santo de Escorpio, tan abrumador que era incapaz de permanecer en su cuerpo y buscaba una salida a través de su cosmo. Kanon aún podía sentir la pasión de su compañero palpitar bajo su piel, alertándolo, incitándolo a rememorar una y otra vez la prueba en la que, por vez primera, mostró humildad y devoción.

Y, a pesar del abrumador sentimiento, Kanon deseaba más. Deseaba ser consumido por completo por el Santo de Escorpio, mas éste optó por mantener latentes las llamas que el otro tanto necesitaba.

Kanon intentó encontrarlas varias veces, primero en bobas discusiones que pretendían irritar a su compañero y luego orillándolo a combates más serios durante los entrenamientos. Ninguno de sus planes funcionó y Milo no volvió a mostrarle la intensidad de aquella noche; tan solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido o bien una burlona sonrisa. A veces, cuando ambos estaban de buen humor, el mayor recibía una rápida palmada en la espalda. Kanon reconocía lo que esos blandos gestos y las desabridas conversaciones significaban: 'Te respeto como compañero y como hombre no me desagradas. Quizá, si sigues así, podré un día llamarte mi amigo.'

Ese hecho desvelaba a Kanon más que el calor mismo. ¡Deseaba tanto más del Santo de Escorpio que no sabría cómo conformarse con menos! Se encontraba en una encrucijada y no estaba seguro de que algún día podría salir de ella.

El sonido de unas sandalias arrastrándose le sacó de sus pensamientos. No tuvo que virar el rostro para saber que su hermano se reunía con él.

—No te escuché regresar al cuarto —Kanon sonrió y bajó el rostro abochornado por los tardíos, aunque bien aceptados, cuidados de su hermano—. ¿No tienes frío?

—La tormenta no me dejaba dormir —respondió negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Saga asintió.

—El Recolector de Nubes está intranquilo esta noche.

Kanon arrugó la nariz.

—Es demasiado temprano para escuchar tus cursilerías.

Saga rio quedamente y frotó sus ojos con la mano derecha para desembarazarse del sopor.

—Entonces regresa a la cama.

Kanon esperó a que un largo trueno se silenciara antes de poder contestar.

—¿Para qué? No dejará de llover.

—Ni tú de pensar en él —Kanon se encogió de hombros al verse tan fácilmente sorprendido—, pero al menos en tu cama no pescarás un resfriado.

Apaciguado por el cansancio, el menor le concedió la razón a su hermano y caminaron lado a lado de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Al igual que la vigilia de Kanon, la tormenta duraría hasta entrada la mañana. No obstante, el gemelo sabía que la tempestad que abrumaba su mente apenas comenzaba.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Y este fic apenas comienza. Desde hacía tiempo que quería hacer otro multichap con esta pareja y el reto pereza del foro SSY fue una buena oportunidad. Los capítulos serán cortos, pero actualizaré una vez al mes así que parecerá más largo. =D

Sinceramente me ha sido muy complicado salirme de mi headcanon de Nóstoi, pero haré lo posible para traerles algo original. Un modo que se me ocurrió para hacerlo diferente fue enfocándome más en los sentimientos de Kanon. Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste y que yo tenga la fortaleza para acabarla a tiempo. ¡Gracias a todos por sus lecturas!


	2. Hades

# Capítulo 2: Hades

Kanon atravesó los dos primeros Templos con sigilo, procurando ocultar entre sus cabellos la gran bolsa marrón que cargaba entre sus brazos. Sabía que actuaba de un modo sumamente infantil, mas no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por lucir como un mandadero. No que hubiese algo malo en serlo, simplemente era que le desagradaba el fuerte contraste de su alto rango con el tener cargar bolsitas desde Rhodorio hasta su Templo.

¡Si hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para rechazar los regalos de los aldeanos! Un par de duraznos por aquí, algunas ciruelas por allá; todos con la promesa de ser la fruta más dulce que hubiese probado en toda su vida. Incluso había recibido tres granadas tan rojas y grandes que parecía que en cualquier momento explotarían en una lluvia de joyitas rojas.

No sabía —ni le interesaba saber— los motivos por los cuales recibía aquellos regalos. Si bien era sabido que los Santos Dorados eran los visitantes favoritos del pueblo, pocos eran considerados lo suficientemente accesibles como para ofrecerles tan sencillas ofrendas. Saga, con su reputación casi intacta incluso después de la revuelta, era uno de los afortunados y Kanon no estaba seguro de si la afabilidad de los aldeanos se debía a la confianza que les ofrecía su famoso rostro o simplemente porque lo confundían con Saga. De cualquier forma el resultado era el mismo y de cuando en cuando regresaba a casa con más comida de la que pudieran comer él y su hermano.

Kanon exhaló aliviado al divisar el portal de su Templo y justo cuando creyó que lograría ocultarle al mundo su hogareña apariencia, el Santo de Escorpio apareció frente a él. Supuso que soltar la bolsa y echarse a correr en sentido opuesto sería aún más bochornoso, por lo que se armó de valor para demostrarle que no había nada de malo en que un Santo de Oro cargara consigo una bolsa de compras.

—Alguien fue al mercado —declaró Milo con una descarada sonrisa burlona—. No deberías ir de compras con tu Armadura, Kanon. Merece que la portes con más dignidad que eso.

—No hay nada de indigno en procurar los alimentos del hogar, Escorpio —respondió con tanta seguridad que casi se creyó sus propias palabras—. Además, fui al pueblo por un asunto oficial. Terminé así porque no puedo rechazar los regalos que me ofrecen tan amablemente.

Milo frunció levemente el ceño al reconocer el desafío en sus palabras.

—Disculpa; como no soy tan popular no me suelen colmar de regalos —Kanon recibió una desdeñosa mirada que en instantes se tornó infantil y alegre—. ¿Esas son granadas?

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio, Kanon sólo atinó a asentir.

—¿Quién te las regaló?— preguntó acercándose hacia la bolsa de papel por cuyo borde se asomaban las rojizas frutas.

—Un chico del mercado.

Milo no pareció escucharle. Prefirió sujetar una de las granadas, cubriéndola con las yemas de los dedos para sentir su lisa y fresca superficie. Fue tanto su interés y tan claro su disfrute que a Kanon le pareció que degustaba la fruta con sólo tocarla.

Entonces, por segunda y fugaz ocasión, el gesto de Milo cambió. Reparó apenas en la respuesta del otro y recordó que estaba en medio de una provocación. Recobró entonces su jactancioso semblante.

—Debes gustarle mucho a ese muchacho. Es casi imposible conseguir buenas granadas fuera de temporada.

El mayor no ocultó su sonrisa, feliz de que Milo terminara por picar el anzuelo. Siempre disfrutaba aquellos pequeños triunfos en los que despertaba los celos del otro. No que fuese un logro difícil de alcanzar, por cierto. El Santo de Escorpio era sumamente posesivo y odiaba aquellos momentos en los que le recordaban que quizá no fuese el centro del universo. Fuese su apegado amigo Camus o un compañero que apenas comenzaba a conocer, el orgullo de Milo le cegaba y le hacía creer que tenía derechos sobre todas las personas.

Aun así, Kanon debía admitirlo, Milo era bastante bueno para disimular su molestia. Si el gemelo era capaz de identificarla con tanta facilidad era únicamente por las largas y atentas horas de contemplación que le había dedicado con anterioridad.

Decidiendo otorgarle una tregua temporal, Kanon intentó tornar su atención en alguien más.

—No lo sé. Quizá quien le guste sea mi hermano —la imagen mental le sacó una burlona risilla—. De cualquier forma se le agradece la intención.

Aunque Milo abrió la boca, contuvo al momento lo que pretendía decir. Se conformó con fruncir el ceño mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y regresaba su interés a las frutas.

—¿Cuántas te regaló? —obvió sus deseos de recibir una de las granadas.

—Tres. Quería que me trajera más, pero le dije que éstas serían más que suficientes —ante la respuesta, Milo colocó de nuevo la fruta en su lugar—. Puedes quedártelas si quieres.

—Fueron un regalo.

—Y yo te las regalo a ti.

—No es lo mismo, Kanon —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien regalara algo que te costó tanto trabajo conseguir?

—Yo no le voy a decir, ¿y tú? —Milo respondió con la ceja arqueada—. Vamos, a mí ni me gustan. Su sabor no justifica lo difícil que es abrirlas.

Milo sonrió de medio lado y aceptó un reto que sólo él reconoció. Tomó nuevamente la fruta y caminó hacia el interior del Templo de Géminis.

—No es gran ciencia. Yo te enseñaré.

El Santo de Escorpio se encaminó a la cocina del Templo con un paso tan firme que a Kanon le fue claro que esa no era su primera vez ahí. Al llegar a la habitación, Milo rebuscó en un par de cajones antes de encontrar un cuchillo ancho y filoso. Sujetándolo con firmeza, hizo un rápido corte en la parte superior de la fruta, seguido por varios cortes transversales a su alrededor. Dejó entonces el cuchillo y con ambas manos abrió la fruta sobre el fregadero, creando con ello una rubicunda flor de cuyos pétalos habían escapado sólo algunas cuantas frágiles semillas.

—¿Ves? No tardé ni un minuto.

Genuinamente sorprendido, Kanon apenas atinó a rascar su nuca con la mano derecha.

—Lo haces ver fácil. Si yo lo intentara acabaría cubierto de jugo de granada.

—Es práctica nada más.

—¡Apuesto a que has abierto cientos de estas! Y yo que pensaba que sólo comías manzanas.

Milo le lanzó una indolente mirada mientras arrancaba algunos granos del corazón de la fruta.

—Gran chiste, en serio. Te juro que nunca antes lo había escuchado —alzó sus dedos hacia la boca de Kanon y le ofreció parte de la fruta—. Anda, prueba.

Instintivamente, el mayor envolvió la punta de sus dedos entre sus labios. Aquello fue un acto reflejo para evitar que los granos cayeran al suelo y, una vez que el rápido contacto terminó, Kanon supo agradecer a los Dioses que le hubieran permitido actuar de un modo tan casual sin siquiera proponérselo.

Su boca, inundada por el agridulce sabor de la granada, logró probar por un brevísimo instante el sabor de la piel del menor. Kanon no se atrevía a catalogarla como dulce o salada, ni podía asegurar si sus dedos eran suaves o ásperos. No obstante, mientras veía al otro mordisquear uno de los globulitos entre sus dedos, se prometió que haría todo lo posible para algún día degustar a sus anchas esa piel.

—Está muy buena. Deberías agradecerle a tu admirador —dijo socarronamente.

—Lo haré.

Kanon extendió su mano para tomar un nuevo puñadito de la fruta cuando fue interrumpido por un recién llegado. Por algún motivo el saberse observado le hizo sentir que hacía algo indebido, por lo que retrajo inmediatamente su brazo. El visitante tuvo una reacción semejante, clavándose bajo la puerta de la cocina y virando sus ojos de un hombre al otro. Milo fue el único que permaneció sereno, dándole una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Mira, Saga —acunó la fruta entre sus manos y la alzó en su dirección—. Kanon consiguió granadas. ¡En esta época del año!

El aludido recuperó su compostura al instante y caminó hacia el menor para darle un par de rápidos besos en las mejillas.

—Debí imaginarme que la comida sería lo único capaz de traerte a este Templo.

Milo parpadeó varias veces para después bajar la mirada, quizá abochornado por apenas darse cuenta de que había entrado a aquel lugar por primera vez después de trece años.

—Lo lamento. Prometo que abusaré de su hospitalidad con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante —de repente, el joven despertó del feliz sueño de frutas rojas y viejas amistades y recordó que no tenía que haber estado ahí desde un principio—. ¡Tengo que irme! —rápidamente le entregó la fruta a Kanon—. Hoy me toca relevar a Shura en la guardia.

—Aún no es mediodía —notó Saga.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes que con ese hombre llegar quince minutos antes ya es llegar tarde.

Se apresuró a la salida.

—¡Espera! —dijo Kanon—. ¿No te quieres llevar la fruta?

Aunque Milo no detuvo sus pasos, dio un rápido giro en señal de despedida.

—¡Pasaré por ella en la tarde!

Apenas terminó de decir eso, desapareció entre las columnas del Tercer Templo. Kanon se quedó pensando en lo desafortunado que era por no ser el Guardián del Inframundo para así poder apoderarse de aquél que acababa de comer bajo su techo.

—¿Todo salió bien en Rhodorio? —preguntó Saga.

—Sí, llevé el mensaje para el alcalde y conseguí varios regalos en el proceso.

—¿Viste a la señora Sallas? Ella siempre consigue la mejor fruta fuera de temporada.

Kanon sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

—Si la señora Sallas es una viejita que lleva una pañoleta azul entonces sí —le ofreció los restos de la fruta—. No está mal. Creo que para la próxima le pediré que me traiga diez kilos.

—Estoy seguro que te los conseguiría —tras una breve pausa sonrió con nostalgia—. Recuerdo que de cuando en cuando los traíamos aquí después del entrenamiento para que cenaran algo especial.

—¿A quienes?

—A los niños, por supuesto; a Milo y a los demás. Si bien no podíamos ofrecerles gran cosa, siempre se emocionaban cuando les conseguíamos kataïfis o algún trozo de pastel.

Kanon se sintió incómodo al escuchar el feliz recuerdo; le hacía reparar en los pocos que él tenía.

—A Milo siempre le encantaron las granadas —continuó Saga—. Chupaba las semillitas por horas para que le duraran más. Aunque su modo favorito de comerlas era con un yogurt y miel.

El menor alzó el rostro, finalmente interesado en las palabras de su hermano.

—No tenemos miel —dijo como si se tratase de una verdadera calamidad.

—Es buena hora para irla a buscar, ¿no te parece? —reclamó la fruta para sí y salió de la cocina.

Kanon colocó sus manos en la cintura sin estar seguro de si debía agradecerle a Saga su consejo o si molestarse porque ahora tendría que ir a comprar algo de miel. Segundos después, al comprender que no le serviría de nada llegar a una conclusión, se preparó para regresar a Rhodorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como ya es junio ya les traigo la conti de esta historia. Sinceramente tuve dudas de usar granadas para Hades, puesto que también es un símbolo de Hera. Sin embargo, preferí quedarme con Hades por la idea de que Milo se quedara atrapado en Géminis por cada grano de la fruta que comiera. Este capie me gustó mucho y espero que ustedes no lo hayan odiado.   
> Gracias a todos por sus lecturas! Se me cuidan mucho y nos vemos en un mes. XD


	3. Capítulo 3: Atena

# Capítulo 3: Atena

Durante el transcurso de las semanas, Kanon logró adentrarse más y más en la vida del Escorpión. ¡Y vaya que había sido una misión complicada! El Octavo Guardián cuidaba su privacidad con tanta celosía como lo hacía con su Templo, y cualquiera que quisiera irrumpir en ella tenía que enfrentarse a sus desaires. Afortunadamente, la necesidad de Kanon era mucho más poderosa que los deseos de privacidad del otro, y el pobre de Milo poco pudo hacer en contra de aquél que con tanta insistencia le buscaba.

En realidad no existía malicia en los actos del gemelo. No tenía intenciones de molestarle y mucho menos de provocarle algún enfado. Aquello era la simple consecuencia de sus deseos de estar con él. Podía ser una rápida visita al amanecer, una fugaz conversación justo antes de los entrenamientos o una larga visita nocturna con la excusa de compartir una cena; Kanon disfrutaba de todos y cada uno de esos momentos y los disimulados mohines de Milo sólo parecían atizar su añoranza.

Era obvia la incomodidad que Milo sentía cada que se presentaba alguna de las inesperadas visitas de Kanon. Si bien en un principio tomó aquella irrupción en su vida privada con paciencia y decoro, no tardó demasiado en mostrarle señales de su fastidio. Hasta ese momento se había aguantado las ganas de correrlo de su Templo —aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo—, e incluso sus gestos probablemente pasarían desapercibidos por la mayoría. No obstante, Kanon era ya un experto en estudiar y descifrar cada una de sus reacciones y sabía que sus entrecerrados ojos solían significar que había estado en Escorpio por más tiempo del que debería. Ése era el momento en el que se retiraba, únicamente para regresar al segundo o tercer día, tiempo suficiente para que Milo descansara de su presencia y le diera la bienvenida nuevamente.

Aquella rutina siguió por meses y, poco a poco, Kanon notó que el otro se sentía más tranquilo a su lado. Milo comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que Kanon había llegado a su vida para quedarse y, aunque a regañadientes, optó por tolerar su presencia y aceptarla como parte de su rutina. A pesar de esto, el gemelo no se atrevió a demandar más, a irrumpir más. Sabía que caminaba en una zona peligrosa y que el menor de sus errores le arrastraría a una muerte súbita. Milo tenía poca paciencia y Kanon no deseaba conocer su límite por más que quisiera —necesitara— más.

No obstante, cualquiera podía ser víctima de un error y una tarde decidió visitar el Templo de Escorpio unos minutos más tarde de lo que solía hacerlo. Entró sin reparos hasta el salón principal de la zona privada y al no encontrarlo ahí se animó a aventurarse a su habitación, la cual ya antes había conocido y no había considerado como una zona de especial riesgo. Llamó a la puerta y entró tras recibir permiso.

Fue recibido por un agradable aroma que no pudo identificar. No tardó en encontrar que la fuente del perfume se encontraba entre las manos del Santo de Escorpio, quien vertía cuidadosamente un extraño y viscoso líquido sobre su mano derecha. Dejó la botella de contenido misterioso sobre su escritorio y después, lentamente, esparció el líquido entre sus dedos. Miró a Kanon de reojo mientras frotaba sus manos, mas aquella atención no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que prefirió concentrarse en su delicada tarea.

—Creí que tampoco vendrías hoy.

Kanon mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y caminó hasta poder sentarse sobre la cama. Hacía cuatro días que no había ido a visitarle y le dio gusto comprobar en el ceño fruncido del menor que aquella ausencia había sido advertida. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el enfado de Milo era provocado simplemente por la falta de atención de quien ya consideraba un amigo, no pudo evitar agasajarse con el pequeño triunfo.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste?

Sin dignarle una mirada, Milo dejó escapar una corta risa sarcástica y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos con los dedos cubiertos por la misteriosa sustancia.

—¿Qué tanto te embadurnas? —preguntó el mayor.

—¡Ni que fuera pastel! Es aceite de oliva.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces eres una ensalada?

Milo finalmente le volteó a ver.

—Planeas desquitarte por todo el tiempo que no has subido, ¿no es así?

En lugar de responder, Kanon se quitó sus botas para poder recostarse libremente sobre la cama.

—Eso no huele a aceite de oliva —declaró una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo.

—Tiene esencia de lavanda.

—¿Y por qué te echas eso en el cabello? La gente normal usa perfumes para oler bien, vas a quedar todo aceitoso.

Milo apretó los labios y dudó en contestar.

—Lo uso para humectar mi cabello. Lo lavaré más tarde.

No queriendo dar más explicaciones, Milo tomó nuevamente la botellita de vidrio y vertió entre sus dedos más del aceite para así repetir el lento ritual.

—Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Afrodita.

—Quizá tú debas pasar más tiempo con él. No te vendría mal un poco de esto; tienes varias puntas abiertas.

Kanon quiso responder que aquello una mentira, pero decidió cerciorarse tomando un grueso mechón de cabello para examinarlo a contraluz. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Milo había dicho la triste verdad.

—Me lo cortaré y ya —dijo esperando que con eso se cerrara la desagradable discusión que él mismo había iniciado—. Debes tener mucho tiempo libre como para fijarte si tengo orzuela o no.

Aunque Milo sonrió desafiante, Kanon pudo reconocer un nervioso tinte detrás de sus ojos.

—No lo hago adrede, Kanon. Simplemente me es imposible no hacerlo; después de todo eres tú quien parece no querer alejarse de Escorpio. Cuando me canso de ver la cara de alguien comienzo a fijarme en otras cosas.

El mayor supo que Milo hablaba con cruda sinceridad y, en una decisión arrebatada, decidió responderle con la misma moneda.

—Deja de mirar mi cabello. Hay partes muchísimo más interesantes en mi anatomía, te lo puedo asegurar.

De algún modo Milo logró mantener su temple y no respondió a aquella provocación ni con palabras ni con gestos. Prefirió enfocarse nuevamente en el acondicionamiento de su cabello. Kanon estiró sus brazos por unos segundos y después se removió en la cama hasta que encontró la posición más cómoda para admirar al menor sin verse demasiado descarado.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía desperdiciar semejante oportunidad? De entrada, para evitar manchar su ropa con gotas de aceite, el muchacho había optado por quitarse la camisa. Su amplio pecho desnudo subía y bajaba rítmicamente, acoplándose al lento y pausado movimiento de las manos sobre su cabello. Éste, siempre tan alborotado, finalmente había encontrado quien le aplacara, obligándolo a ensortijarse en delgados mechones que caían lánguidamente sobre su espalda.

Desde donde se encontraba, Kanon pudo reconocer una pequeña gota de aceite escaparse de los dedos de Milo. Ésta resultó ser toda una aventurera pues, no conforme con haber aterrizado en su cuello, decidió adentrarse a territorios más al sur, delineando primero su clavícula para luego deslizarse sobre su pecho. De ahí, Kanon perdió de vista a la astuta gotita, pero no tuvo problemas en imaginarse su emocionante destino final, así como tampoco tuvo problemas en visualizar decenas de gotitas cubriendo su cuerpo.

Le emocionaban, sobre todo, aquellas afortunadas que recorrerían el suave surco de su espalda. Se imaginó a sí mismo ayudándoles a descender hasta zonas más intrincadas, haciendo el mejor uso posible del suave líquido.

Las cavilaciones de Kanon se detuvieron cuando Milo cerró la botellita de aceite y limpió sus manos con una pequeña toalla blanca. Después se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a sacar varias piezas de ropa de su armario.

—Me voy a bañar. ¿Seguirás aquí?

—¿Me ves con ganas de irme?

Milo asintió, le aseguró que no tardaría mucho y desapareció detrás de la angosta puerta que llevaba hacia el baño.

El sonido del agua corriente le dio a Kanon la confianza suficiente para ponerse de pie y caminar con los pies descalzos hacia el escritorio de Milo. Analizó rápidamente lo que había en su superficie: algunas cuantas hojas en blanco, media barra de chocolate aún en su envoltura, la toalla de mano y la purpúrea botellita de vidrio. Permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos para asegurarse que el sonido del agua no cambiara su ritmo y después abrió el recipiente y derramó algunas cuantas gotas sobe la palma de su mano.

Esparció el material con gentileza y pensó en lo astuta que había sido la de los Ojos Garzos al crear una fruta capaz de producir un líquido con tantas y tan variadas aplicaciones. Sonrió para sí, limpiando el exceso de aceite con la pequeña toalla, y con algo de resignación volvió a ocupar su lugar sobre la cama de Escorpio. Inesperadamente, el movimiento provocó que el aroma floral que impregnaba la habitación se mezclara con el de la ropa de cama de Milo.

Kanon frunció el ceño al percatarse que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una de las esperas más tortuosas de toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea original para el capítulo de Atena era bastante más kinky. Desafortunadamente, sabía que había grandes posibilidades de que lo echara a perder, así que preferí irme a la segura y dejarlo en algo muy light. No quería quebrarme la cabeza tan pronto. :P
> 
> Milo necesitará de mucho amor después de lo que está pasando en SoG. *sniff* Pero bueno, espero no lo hayan odiado. ¡Se me cuidan y nos andamos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Apolo

# Capítulo 4: Apolo

Esa tarde Kanon regresaba de su misión más fastidiosa hasta el momento. La orden era sencilla y, de hecho, no le tomó más de una mañana el cumplir su cometido. Sin embargo, algo había en recuperar Armaduras sin dueño que se le antojaba tediosísimo —y, tenía que admitir, algo macabro. ¡Todo por el obstinado Santo que prefirió el descanso eterno antes de regresar con los demás! De haber seguido entre ellos, ese hombre hubiese sido el responsable de recuperar el manto que, demasiado herido como para regresar al Santuario por sí mismo, titilaba débilmente a cientos de metros bajo tierra.

¡Pero no!

El estúpido decidió dejar atrás todas sus responsabilidades y a Kanon le tocó la poca emocionante tarea de dirigirse al norte a rebuscar entre toneladas de escombro hasta dar con la estúpida Armadura. Cuestionó a Shion el por qué un Santo de Oro debía hacerla de perro rescatista y la respuesta fue que únicamente alguien con sus capacidades podría identificar la tenue energía del manto.

Kanon torció la boca en una media sonrisa. Tenía que darle crédito al anciano; sabía muy bien qué cuerdas tocar para conseguir lo que deseaba. ¡Qué ciego fue al no darse cuenta que aquellas palabras sólo eran una sucia treta para aprovecharse de su orgullo!

Suspiró mientras entraba al Templo de Aries. Al menos el melancólico mandado había concluido sin pena ni gloria y podría lavarse las manos una vez que dejara el manto en el suelo del taller de Mü.

Fue ahí donde encontró al guardián y a media docena de Armaduras destrozadas. El pobre muchacho llevaba días trabajando en la reparación de los mantos heridos durante las últimas batallas y era claro que apenas y se daba abasto. Casi se sintió culpable por dejarle una más para el montón. Por fortuna, la amabilidad y serenidad con la que fue recibido le hizo percatarse que aquella tarea no le desagradaba del todo.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, Kanon —dijo sin despegar su mirada de la Armadura en la que trabajaba—. Planeaba buscarla por mi cuenta, pero el maestro insistió en que me enfocara en reparar las restantes. ¿Tuviste problemas en encontrarla?

—En lo absoluto.

—¿En serio? —dejó sus herramientas a un lado y sacudió el polvo de sus manos—. ¿En dónde la encontraste?

—En las ruinas de la Guidecca.

Mü sonrió mordazmente mientras caminaba hacia la caja de Pandora que Kanon había dejado en el suelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tuviste problemas en encontrar una Armadura escondida en lo que era el lugar más recóndito del Inframundo?

—Eso es precisamente lo que acabo de decir.

Aún sonriente, Aries asintió.

—De cualquier forma agradezco tu ayuda.

Descubrió la caja de Pandora y se tomó varios segundos en examinar las fracturas del manto.

—Está muy mal —murmuró—. Orfeo de Lira tuvo un final muy violento para su apacible carácter.

—Si hubiese sido tan apacible como dices, no habría acabado con un agujero en medio de su pecho —respondió Kanon con una media sonrisa.

Mü pasó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la escultura y creó una desafinada tonada.

—Orfeo tuvo a bien de elegir ese final porque consideraba que era lo correcto. Quien busca mantenerse al margen de la violencia no es necesariamente débil y mucho menos un cobarde.

—Yo no dije que lo fuera —respondió Kanon mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Los más tranquilos son los más peligrosos. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Aries?

—Quizá tengas razón —juntó ambas manos frente a la Armadura—. Lira ha estado confinada en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo. Procuraré tenerla lista lo antes posible; le confortará reencontrarse con sus viejas amigas.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos preguntándose por qué tantas personas en el Santuario hablaban con tanta cursilería. ¿Sería contagioso? ¡Tendría que irse con cuidado! No le gustaría hablar como en una de esas aburridas obras de Esquilo.

Unos extraños polvos dorados comenzaron a fluir de las manos del Primer Guardián hasta la Armadura. Aquellos destellos, finos y apenas perceptibles comenzaron a deslizarse entre las fracturas de Lira poco a poco, fundiéndose y sellando las grietas lentamente. La escena era tan hipnótica que Kanon la observó en silencio por varios minutos.

—¿Necesitarás sangre para arreglarla?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ofreces como voluntario?

—En lo absoluto. ¿No tienes al mocoso para ese tipo de cosas?

Mü le miró severamente por unos segundos, pero optó por no darle pauta para iniciar una discusión.

—No la necesitaré. De algún modo Lira logró sobrevivir, tanto así que fuiste capaz de encontrarla.

—A mi hermano le gustará saber eso. Antes de irme me contó que Orfeo solía tocar para él y los demás antes de… —se alzó de hombros—, tú sabes.

Mü exhaló sonoramente y Kanon se preguntó qué tanto podría llegar a decir antes de que éste perdiera toda su paciencia.

—Aldebarán también me lo ha dicho. Dice que cuando Ofreo tocaba, hasta los mismos Dioses callaban —Kanon gruñó con molestia—. Nunca he escuchado una melodía así de dulce, pero sé que tú también has sido víctima del encanto musical.

—Difícilmente catalogaría los aullidos de Nereida y los pitidos de Sirena como algo encantador. Si la música de Orfeo era semejante a ésa, siento lástima por Eurídice; la pobre tuvo que escuchar su lira todos los días desde su prisión de piedra.

—Sospecho que esa mujer disfrutaría de su encierro incluso si las melodías de Orfeo fuesen las peores del mundo. Era un amor muy dulce, ¿no te parece? Tan poco común en un mundo como el nuestro.

—¿Tienes vena romántica, Aries?

—Es probable. Me enternece escuchar ese tipo de historias.

—¿Aunque casi todas terminen mal?

Mü detuvo el flujo del polvo estelar y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Kanon.

—Si terminaron mal es porque tuvieron un buen inicio. Las únicas historias verdaderamente tristes son aquellas que cantan sobre el amor no correspondido.

Inconscientemente, Kanon alzó ambas cejas. Mü había tocado una fibra sensible en él y no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho adrede o no.

—Me parece que has leído demasiadas novelas románticas, Aries.

—Siéntete afortunado por no conocer ese pesar, Kanon. Es un sufrimiento capaz de herir a los propios Dioses. Febo era especialmente vulnerable.

—Qué irónico que el más bello de los Dioses fuese el de la peor suerte en el amor.

—Demuestra que cualquiera puede ser víctima de ese mal.

Incomodado por sus palabras, Kanon miró atentamente la faz del Santo de Aries con la intención de descifrarlo. Al no encontrar trazos de malicia en su sereno rostro se convenció de que lo mejor sería seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—De cualquier forma me parece que esas muchachas eran unas obstinadas. Convertirse en un árbol antes de aceptar el amor de un Dios no me parece una decisión muy acertada.

—Piensa que no era tanto como aceptar su amor sino ser violadas por él.

—Con razón tantas Diosas optaron por el celibato.

—En aquel entonces había poco que se pudiese hacer en contra del designio de los Dioses, es por eso que se les perdonaban actitudes tan poco dignas. Los mortales no podemos ni debemos ser tan impropios, sobre todo cuando lo que buscamos es el amor. A diferencia de Ellos, tenemos que ser muy pacientes y esperar por lo mejor.

Kanon se tomó su tiempo para digerir aquellas palabras. Aún sin saber si estaban dirigidas hacia él o no, sabía lo ciertas que eran. Lo había sabido desde un principio: tenía que ser extremadamente paciente si es que quería alcanzar el corazón del Santo de Escorpio. No obstante, llevaba meses siendo paciente y cada día la espera se le hacía más complicada. No podía entender por qué Milo actuaba como actuaba, por qué no recibía ni desalentaba sus avances. ¿Por qué le sonreía con coquetería? ¿Por qué desviaba su rostro cada que sus besos de despedida erraban su mejilla?

¿Por qué pretendía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando estos eran tan claros?

—Se ve que sabes mucho del asunto —dijo finalmente—. ¿Acaso eres víctima del amor no correspondido?

Mü sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa en la que había dejado sus herramientas.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Tal vez sea que he reparado muchas Armaduras últimamente. Cada una de ellas tiene sus recuerdos y en ocasiones me los transmiten a través de sus cosmos —entrecerró los ojos—. Algunas guardan mucha tristeza.

El concepto de Armaduras parlanchinas le pareció a Kanon tan surreal que, de no ser por la seriedad en las palabras de Mü, lo habría tomado como un chiste. El pensamiento logró relajarlo y se convenció de que si Mü sabía algo de su enamoramiento, sería demasiado respetuoso como para mencionárselo abiertamente.

—En dado caso, me temo que tendré que dejarte con tu melancolía. Ya te he quitado suficiente tiempo.

—Tu ayuda para encontrar a Lira lo compensa. De nuevo te lo agradezco.

—Suerte con eso —asintió—. Espero en que termines algún día.

Kanon salió del Templo de Aries para dirigirse al Salón del Patriarca. Suponía que a Shion le interesaría saber que la Armadura de Lira había regresado sana y salva al Santuario.

Pasó de largo el Octavo Templo a sabiendas de que no podría resistírsele a su regreso. Su paciencia se agotaba y temía caer en el error que Mü le había advertido. Si el despecho de Dafne marcó al Arquero para siempre, temía lo que le pasaría a él en una situación similar.

El fuego en su pecho crecía día a día y tarde o temprano sería incapaz de contenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ungh... este capítulo fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mí. Tuve que reescribir el inicio varias veces antes de estar conforme con él. Ahora en retrospectiva creo que no quedó tan mal. Supongo que mis lágrimas de sangre sirvieron para algo.
> 
> La mala pata de Apolo para el amor siempre me dio mucha risa. El pobre tipo estaba muy salado y se ve que sufrió mucho. Los chicos tan guapos no deberían de sufrir así. *sniff* Ciertamente fue un capítulo muy adecuado para hablar del amor no correspondido.
> 
> Etto... ¡el próximo capie ya pasarán cosas! ¡Lo prometo! XD
> 
> Respuestas a las reviews en anon, en mi profile! ¡Gracias por la lectura! Se me cuidan mucho!


	5. Capítulo 5: Hera

# Capítulo 5: Hera

Kanon pensaba una y otra vez en el indirecto consejo que le dio el Santo de Aries durante su última visita. Sabía que Mü estaba en lo correcto, que debía ser respetuoso y paciente con Milo, que de nada le valdría atacarlo como un sátiro a las ninfas y que su mejor opción era conquistarle con caricias gentiles y lindas palabras. Si bien aquello sonaba muy bien en teoría, Kanon sabía que ponerlo en práctica era algo completamente diferente.

¿Por qué malgastar su boca con lindas palabras cuando podía utilizarla en algo más pecaminoso y disfrutable?

Cada día se le hacía más difícil contenerse. Milo insistía en esconder la pasión que desde hacía tanto tiempo añoraba y el gemelo tenía que usar toda su fortaleza para aguantarse las ganas de desenterrarla, de alcanzar el fuego que, sabía, permanecía dormido y en espera de que una chispa lo avivara nuevamente. La sangre de Kanon hervía con sólo imaginárselo, con sólo pensar en aquellos ojos escarlata que, felinos, se ocultaban detrás de unas descaradas turquesas. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para verlos nuevamente?

Si la fuente de su deseo hubiese sido otra persona las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, más fáciles. Quizá si Milo no fuese Milo su desesperación no hubiera llegado a tal grado y podría seguir el consejo de Mü con mucha mayor facilidad. Desafortunadamente, Kanon cayó en las garras de alguien que le provocaba constantemente, que le invitaba con sus coquetos parpadeos y con sus sugerentes movimientos para luego rechazarlo con un rápido movimiento de manos o una nerviosa sonrisa.

¡Esa maldita sonrisa!

Milo conocía sus sentimientos, de eso no tenía duda. Lo que no entendía era el por qué ni lo alejaba ni lo enfrentaba; por qué prefería ofrecerle un fuego falso que, por más brillante e incitante que fuera, no le otorgaba el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Kanon quería creer que su cruel comportamiento no se debía a la malicia sino a su naturaleza. Su sonrisa artera, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos seductores, su orgulloso caminar. Milo era como un pavo real que presumía su plumaje, pero que rehuía de cualquiera que quisiese ponerle un dedo encima. Kanon no era la excepción y, si acaso, era su víctima más constante debido a su cercanía.

Si bien de día Kanon podía tolerar y hasta disfrutar aquellos pavoneos, una vez que llegaba la noche y se alejaba de los brillantes colores y los gráciles movimientos todo ese disfrute se tornaba en un tormento que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Era en la noche cuando desdeñaba la presunción de Milo, no sólo porque sabía que no era exclusivamente suya, sino porque le sabía incompleta. Aquellos destellos le pertenecían a una débil brasa y Kanon deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el viento que la avivara hasta convertirla en una deslumbrante llama.

Día a día su desesperación —su sed— se intensificaba, hasta que llegó el momento en el que no pudo contenerla más. Esto ocurrió en uno de los días más calurosos del año, cuando el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad que tuvo que esconderse en un sombreado resquicio del coliseo para recuperarse de la insolación provocada por su entrenamiento matinal.

Por supuesto, Kanon fue lo suficientemente astuto como para que el fresco refugio estuviese a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de donde el Santo de Escorpio entrenaba a un grupo recién llegado al Santuario.

Milo era un maestro severo y, de no ser porque odiaba a los niños, Kanon sentiría lástima por ellos. Escorpio supervisaba la pelea entre dos de los mocosos y su adusto gesto dejaba en claro que no estaba satisfecho con su desempeño. De cuando en cuando gritaba órdenes al mayor de los combatientes.

—¡Avanza sólo para atacar! ¡De nada sirve avanzar si no piensas bajar los brazos!

El contrincante, una menuda niña rubia, pateó al otro con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y tumbarlo al suelo.

—Levántate.

El niño no tuvo otra opción sino de obedecer y la pelea continuó sólo para regresar al mismo punto unos segundos después.

—¡De nuevo!

El niño logró levantarse por segunda e incluso una tercera ocasión, hasta que un golpe directo en la nuca le hizo perder el conocimiento y caer por última vez.

—Es suficiente —dijo Milo una vez que estuvo seguro de que el niño no despertaría en un buen rato—. Pueden ir a descansar, nos veremos al atardecer.

Antes de que los niños se retiraran, Milo caminó hacia la vencedora y le murmuró algo que Kanon no alcanzó a escuchar. La niña asintió con entusiasmo para luego cargar a su inconsciente compañero fuera de la arena.

Una vez que los niños se perdieron de vista, Milo se tomó la libertad de quitarse las hombreras, su casco y su cara de pocos amigos. Caminó con pereza hacia una pequeña fuente cercana a las gradas y, después de dar unos largos sorbos al agua, refrescó su cabeza y sus hombros.

Al sentirse lo suficientemente recuperado, siguió su camino hacia donde Kanon aún descansaba y se recostó en el frío asiento de piedra.

—No tienes compasión —dijo el mayor a sabiendas de que se trataba de una mentira.

—En la guerra no existe la compasión. No les exijo más de lo que les exigirán sus maestros si acaso son elegidos para ser Santos. Si fallan ahora podrán ahorrarse la molestia y limitarse a la vida de soldado o de escudero.

—Eres despiadadamente noble.

Milo cerró los ojos y sonrió, tomando aquellas palabras como un cumplido. Kanon, sentado justo a la cabeza del menor, cedió a la tentación y enredó sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos del Escorpión.

—Deja eso —murmuró desganado—. Estoy todo sudado.

—No importa.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Milo se relajara y recibiera con gusto la caricia.

Como cada que tenía oportunidad, Kanon aprovechó el momento para estudiar cada detalle del cuerpo de su acompañante. Admiró sus hombros desnudos, su calma sonrisa de satisfacción, su respiración aún entrecortada por el reciente entrenamiento, su frente perlada por el sudor y su rostro sonrojado debido al incesante calor veraniego. Mientras jugaba con los largos rizos de su cabello, no pudo evitar pensar en si así luciría el Santo de Escorpio después de una larga sesión de sexo.

El lejano sonido de un aprendiz chocando contra la pared interna del coliseo despertó a Kanon de su fantasía y le hizo recordar que no se encontraban solos. Rio quedamente, entre emocionado y molesto por que Milo mostrara tan despreocupadamente la erótica visión a todo el mundo.

—Realmente eres un pavo real.

Milo amplió su sonrisa.

—Si yo soy un pavo real, tú debes ser el guardián de la de Níveos Brazos —abrió los párpados lentamente—, porque siempre pareces tener cien ojos para mí.

Kanon tensó sus músculos, lo que provocó un ligero tirón en el cabello de Milo. ¿Habría alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para resistir aquella provocación? ¿Cómo mantenerse impasible ante semejantes palabras? ¿Ante semejante sonrisa?

¿Cómo podía no ver aquello como una invitación?

El calor nubló su mente, la humedad entre sus dedos lo guio hacia la trampa; lo atizó con el valor suficiente como para inclinarse hacia él en búsqueda de sus labios. El momento le pareció eterno y la distancia infinita, y justo cuando creyó que alcanzaría la deseada meta, Milo se le escapó de entre los dedos y ladeó el rostro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —susurró con una expresión más fastidiada que molesta.

Kanon se separó al instante y tanto el movimiento como la desazón le provocaron vértigo. La tormenta en su pecho, esa que llevaba tanto tiempo alterando sus sentidos, no pudo contenerse más y se desbocó en una marejada de emociones, todas ellas negativas.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía incitarlo hasta ese punto para luego escurrírsele de entre sus manos con tanto cinismo? ¿Con qué descaro se comportaba como la víctima cuando era él quien perdía el sueño por la zozobra?

Indignado, se puso de pie con intenciones de reclamarle su desdén, pero el confundido rostro del menor impidió que las rencorosas palabras salieran de su garganta. Enmudeció por varios segundos mientras Milo se incorporaba y alzaba las cejas en claro desconcierto.

—Entiendo —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia él en señal de disculpa.

Se alejó entonces de las gradas y aunque creyó haber escuchado su nombre resonar a través del túnel del coliseo, no detuvo su carrera hacia el exterior.

En esos momentos el único sonido que resonaba con claridad en sus oídos era el de su rechazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! ¡KANONCITO! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No quería hacerte sufrir! ... Nah... la verdad que ese era mi plan desde un principio. ¡Espero que disfrutes tu sufrimiento! Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a él (ay que mala soy).  
> Este capie lo disfruté mucho, fue muy divertido manejar el tema del pavo real. Sobre el guardián de Hera, Milo se refería por supuesto a Argos, una criatura que contaba con cien ojos y que no dormía nunca... al menos no lo hizo hasta que se encontró con el malvado Hermes y lo adormeció con sus tretas y lo mató. Fue en su honor que Hera colocó sus ojos en la cola del pavo real.   
> Hmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Kissu!


	6. Capítulo 6: Hefesto

# Capítulo 6: Hefesto

Después de que el Santo de Escorpio le rechazara abiertamente, Kanon se atrincheró en su habitación con el mero fin de sentirse miserable a sus anchas. Estaba furioso tanto con Milo como con él mismo y prefería pasar el resto de la tarde maldiciendo y gimoteando en absoluta soledad.

Repasaba la escena una y otra vez y pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber hecho con tal de evitar la vergüenza y el dolor que le propinaron horas atrás. Para empezar, las cosas nunca debieron llegar hasta ese punto y, ¿de quién había sido la culpa? ¡Claramente del Santo de Escorpio! Milo se pasaba los días cediendo ante sus pequeños avances, lanzándole coquetas miradas e hipnotizándolo con seductoras sonrisas. ¿Cómo podía culpársele si el niño lo condujo hacia aquella trampa desde un principio? Porque eso era precisamente lo que era: una vil, cruel y sucia trampa.

¡Y Kanon fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en ella! De no ser porque los brillantes ojos de Escorpio le deslumbraron, habría reconocido el foso de tortura al que estaba destinado desde meses atrás. De no haber sido tan ingenuo no se encontraría en tan deplorable situación.

¿De qué le sirvió su prudencia y su paciencia? ¡Si hubiera sospechado del triste final de sus ilusiones, se habría lanzado contra el Santo de Escorpio sin dudarlo! Si de cualquier forma le habrían negado lo que deseaba, al menos se habría atrevido a robarle más que algunas insípidas caricias y un beso interrumpido a medio camino. ¡Quizá hasta habría tomado a la fuerza lo que deseaba! Eso hubiese tenido consecuencias más afines a él; más como lo que ya conocía.

Le habrían acusado de mil y un pecados, puede que hasta lo mandaran de regreso a Cabo Sunión. ¿Y qué con eso? Ya antes le habían señalado, ya antes tuvo que tolerar la prisión divina; además, en esos momentos, aquello no le parecía tan terrible como el destino al que ahora se enfrentaba.

El enojo y la tristeza martilleaban su cabeza sin misericordia. El calor que guardaba en su pecho había llegado a su límite. Era casi como si su sangre hirviera entre sus venas, quemando sus entrañas y orillándolo a una muerte lenta y, sobre todo, vergonzosa.

¡Y es que él era un Santo Dorado!

Sobrevivió al Tridente de Poseidón y al colapso del Templo Marino, cruzó los círculos del Infierno, destrozó su cuerpo en la batalla y a final del día pudo regresar al mundo de la luz con poco más que unos extraños recuerdos y un cuerpo aún más poderoso.

¡Kanon de Géminis, aquél con un poder cercano al de los Dioses, fue derrotado por los caprichos de un mocoso! Era increíblemente penoso que Milo fuese capaz de llevar a alguien como él a tan triste condición: lamentándose amargamente dando vueltas por toda su habitación.

¡Y lo que era peor! Su pesar era tan intenso, su desesperación tan grande que ni siquiera podía enfocarse en su orgullo herido. Por supuesto que parte de él estaba más que indignado por lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, ¿qué le importaba su orgullo cuando sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar el fuego que tanto añoraba?

Quizá eso es lo que Milo había planeado desde un principio. Incitó su pasión para luego utilizarlo como combustible en su fragua secreta, aquella que guardaba celosamente y que no compartía con nadie más.

Kanon preveía su triste final. Moriría carbonizado entre las llamas que vilmente lo envolvieron la noche de la Guerra Santa. Su muerte estuvo prevista desde aquel día y él fue demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta. ¡Muy al contrario! Él mismo se precipitó a su caída, ofreciéndose como sacrificio ante un ser cuyas Agujas significaron únicamente el preámbulo de su sufrimiento.

Después de horas de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, Kanon terminó por cansarse, abrumado por el peso de sus propios pensamientos. Se recostó en la cama y no tardó en caer en un ligero sueño que no fue interrumpido sino hasta la noche, cuando su hermano entró a la habitación sin tomarse la molestia de llamar antes a la puerta.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí por el resto de la eternidad? —preguntó mientras arrastraba una silla al pie de su cama.

—No tanto —murmuró adormilado—. Sólo hasta que me muera.

Saga sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en la silla. Alzó sus pies en la cama en un tono tan casual que Kanon supo que disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

—Vaya que eres melodramático —dijo en tono burlón—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Milo.

—Eso es obvio. ¿Qué con él?

—Es un idiota.

—Sólo un poco. Creía que por eso se llevaban tan bien —rio ante el molesto gruñido de Kanon—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Me hizo creer que tenía esperanza.

Aquellas palabras borraron la socarrona sonrisa de Saga. Bajó sus pies de la cama e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él mostrándole un gesto tan preocupado que Kanon se sintió aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

Esa era la primera vez que Saga mostraba lástima por él y Kanon aborreció el patético sentimiento. Si bien prefería mil veces al Saga fastidioso que al condescendiente, su deseo de desahogarse pudo más y continuó hablando.

—No lo entiendo. Todo este tiempo me permitió acercarme a él, me dejó ser parte de su vida, me ilusionó y cuando creí que podía dar un paso más me detuvo como si hubiese sido yo el de la culpa. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Se burló de mí desde un principio y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarme engañar!

Saga no respondió inmediatamente, sino que frunció el ceño por unos segundos mientras posaba meditabundamente su mano derecha en su barbilla. Estudió la situación por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente alzó el rostro, dándose cuenta de que necesitaría más información que esa.

—A Milo le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no creo que sea el tipo de personas que juegue con los sentimientos de los demás. Lo conozco desde pequeño y su egocentrismo tiende a hacerlo distraído. Es probable que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Kanon rio secamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¡Por favor! ¡Todos se dieron cuenta!

—Te acercaste a él con mucha prudencia —insistió—. Tanta que me sorprendió. ¿Por qué habría de seguirte el juego si desde un principio no correspondía a tus sentimientos?

—Dímelo tú.

El gemelo mayor desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Quizá lo juzgué mal. Después de todo, su fama le precedía —cerró los ojos por unos segundos para luego abrirlos con mucha determinación—. Si ese es el caso, entonces era lo mejor. No merece que pienses más en él.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —declaró dramáticamente, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón.

—Si le has dicho lo que sientes y él no te correspondió, será mejor que te alejes de él.

Kanon se movió perezosamente hasta quedar boca abajo. Consideró seriamente las palabras de su hermano hasta que se percató de que había un pequeño detalle en ellas.

—En realidad —admitió—, no le dije lo que sentía.

Saga parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Entonces?

—Intenté besarlo y él me rechazó.

—¿Intentaste besarlo? ¿Así nada más?

—¡Debiste haberlo visto, hermano! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera aguantado las ganas!

Saga exhalo pesadamente y presionó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te pusiste así sólo porque intentaste besar a Milo y él te detuvo?

—¿Te parece poco?

—No puedes besar a la gente así como así, Kanon.

—No fue así como así —juró—. Sabe lo que siento por él. ¡No hay modo en el que no lo supiera! ¡Lo busco día y noche, lo sigo en cada momento! ¡Si llegué a este punto es porque él me lo permitió!

—Aunque tuvieras razón, es necesario que le confieses tus sentimientos. Si acaso es un malentendido sería estúpido dejar las cosas así.

—¿Qué se puede malentender? Yo le quiero, él a mí no.

—No quiere que le beses, eso es lo único que sabemos con certeza.

—Eso es suficiente para mí.

Saga se puso de pie y rodeó la cama hasta que pudo posar su mano sobre la cabeza de Kanon.

—¿Realmente dejarás las cosas así? ¿Podrías vivir con la incertidumbre de si corresponde tus sentimientos o no?

El menor cerró los ojos, reconfortado por el tierno gesto de su hermano. Sin embargo, rehusó aceptar su propuesta. Su tristeza era tan grande que pensó que un despecho más acabaría por matarlo. A final de cuentas su hermano tenía razón: Milo únicamente rechazó un beso inesperado. Si reaccionó tan patéticamente ante algo tan sencillo, ¿qué sería de él si Milo rechazaba tajantemente sus sentimientos?

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto que sintió la sangre pulsar en su sien. Era como si el Herrero utilizara su frente para forjar un pesadísimo trípode.

—Claro que viviré. Esto no es nada a comparación del resto de recuerdos que tengo que sobrellevar.

Saga apretó los labios a sabiendas de que él era culpable de muchas de las malas experiencias que pesaban en el alma de su hermano. Por eso mismo no permitiría que una más se les sumara. Kanon ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Era hora de que se permitiese disfrutar de la vida.

—Sé que es una decisión difícil, Kanon. Sin embargo, ya diste el primer paso y lo indicado es que des el segundo. No podrás seguir adelante sin cerciorarte de si Milo te corresponde o no.

Kanon sujetó una almohada y con ella cubrió su adolorida cabeza. Su hermano tenía razón y él lo sabía. Temía escuchar las temidas palabras de los labios de Milo, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción si es que quería olvidar al escorpión.

Además, una chispa cálida y cegadora se avivó en su corazón. Quizá, en contra de todo lo que le dictaba la razón, había una ínfima posibilidad de ser correspondido. Kanon era ahora un Santo de Atena, un guerrero de la esperanza. Era su deber aferrarse a ella hasta el fin.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. Hablaré con él.

Saga asintió satisfecho aunque nervioso. Él también temía lo que pudiera pasar una vez que Kanon se enfrentara contra el Santo de Escorpio.

—Descansa —le dio una última caricia en el cabello antes de separarse de él—. Te dejaré algo de comida por si te da hambre más tarde.

Cuando Saga salió del cuarto, Kanon agradeció estar de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos e inició una larga noche en vela llena de planes, diálogos ensayados y débiles ilusiones.

El Dios no dejó de martillar su cabeza hasta entrada la madrugada.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de la Autora: Jeje. Es muy divertido hacer sufrir a Kanon. La mera verdad que creo que él es un hombre muy fuerte. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Ha pasado por cosas muy complicadas y aún así se ha mantenido fiel a sus decisiones (por locas que estén). Realmente creo que un despecho amoroso poco podría hacer contra él a largo plazo. Es por eso que hice este capítulo tan graciosamente melodramático. Cuando acabamos de pasar por algo malo, tendemos a ser muy exagerados y no es sino hasta que descansamos que las cosas tienden a verse con más claridad. Kanon está siendo un ridículo porque está dolido y porque está cansado del rechazo.
> 
> Afortunadamente, Saga está ahí para ayudarle a ver las cosas de un modo más objetivo. Es curioso... cuando manejo a este Saga la idea del SagaxKanon no me parece tan imposible. Tres veces he intentado escribir de esta pareja y siempre me echo para atrás porque no me salen cosas creíbles. Ahora veo que estaba usando un Saga inadecuado (porque no, no quería hacer non-con).
> 
> ¿Qué será lo que pasa en la retorcida cabeza de Escorpio? Respuesta a esa y más interrogantes en algún momento antes de que muera. ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas!


	7. Capítulo 7: Hermes

# Capítulo 7: Hermes

A Kanon le tomó tres días armarse de valor para enfrentarse a Milo. Durante todo ese tiempo, el pobre Santo de Géminis vivió una tortura autoimpuesta en donde un minuto se encontraba listo para luchar contra sus demonios y al siguiente se arrepentía. Le fue imposible sacar su difícil situación de la cabeza, sobre todo porque Saga se aseguró de estar siempre al pendiente, listo para mostrarle un ceño fruncido cada que mostraba algún signo de debilidad.

—No podrás sacártelo de la cabeza hasta que aclares todo este asunto —decía con una fanfarrona media sonrisa—. Sólo así podrás olvidarlo. ¿Quién sabe? ¡En una de esas hasta resulta que también te quiere!

La confiada actitud de su hermano le molestaba. ¡Había lucido tan preocupado en un principio! ¿Por qué de repente comenzó a tratarlo como si su situación fuese algo para reírse? Kanon sospechaba que su hermano lo consideraba un exagerado —aunque, a decir verdad, meterse a la regadera por dos horas seguidas fue un pelín melodramático.

La tranquilidad de Saga le irritaba no sólo porque parecía estar burlándose de sus sentimientos, sino porque le veía tan convencido de que todo saldría bien que, sin quererlo, lo angustiaba aún más. Ante los ojos de Kanon no había modo en el que la situación se arreglara; todo estaba perdido desde un principio y temía demostrarle que, una vez más, lo había echado todo a perder.

Se consolaba al pensar que tal vez no había sido su culpa. Quizá las cosas resultaron como resultaron porque simplemente no hubo una oportunidad desde un principio. Kanon deseaba que éste fuese el caso. Prefería pensar que Milo lo había descartado al instante y no que su patética y molesta insistencia lo hubiera desalentado.

Desafortunadamente, sus antecedentes no auguraban su inocencia. Kanon había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su corta vida y sospechaba que éste sería uno más. La frustración no era algo nuevo para él; la conoció desde que era tan solo un niño y le acompañó hasta su adultez. Unos meses atrás creyó que finalmente había logrado sacarla de su vida; pensó que nunca más tendría que lidiar con sentirse inmerecido, con saberse inadecuado. Creyó que su amor propio podría finalmente florecer y no confundirse con la arrogancia y el cinismo al que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Creyó tantas cosas que ahora se culpaba a sí mismo por su ingenuidad. Se sintió un imbécil por haber pensado que algún día podría ser completamente feliz. Después de todo, se merecía todo ese sufrimiento. Ese era su precio a pagar por haber incitado uno de los cataclismos más grandes de la historia. Era ese su castigo por haber dudado de Atena.

Hasta cierto punto era reconfortante confirmar que nada bueno podía salir de él y que no merecía ser feliz. El nostálgico sentimiento casi le hacía sonreír y fue lo que lo convenció de terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Una vez que confirmara todos sus temores, podría regresar al mundo real; a ese del que nunca debió haber intentado escapar.

Kanon concluyó que no valdría la pena planear su confesión. A pesar de su decaído estado de ánimo, supo reconocer una de sus virtudes: la labia. No tenía dudas de que el arma que le funcionó tan bien ante las Marinas de Poseidón resultaría ser todo un éxito ante el Escorpión. Argifonte le inspiraría con las palabras adecuadas, diría lo que tenía que decir y después recibiría la respuesta que ya se esperaba.

Mientras subía por los Doce Templos, Kanon no se puso a pensar en las posibles conclusiones de la velada. Tan convencido estaba de que todo acabaría ahí mismo que no se enfocaba tanto en el rechazo, sino en lo que lo motivaba. Curiosamente, su culposo pasado no era uno de ellos. Milo le había perdonado y estaba seguro de que no había ni un dejo de resentimiento en su corazón.

Los motivos podían ser muchos otros. Por ejemplo, que el muchacho no compartiera sus gustos con respecto al género masculino. Por lo que había escuchado, Milo era alguien con intereses diversos, no obstante, Kanon nunca lo constató. Al gemelo le agradaba la idea de que al Escorpión le gustaran exclusivamente las mujeres porque sabía que contra ellas no podría competir nunca. Su rechazo sería algo natural y podría sobrellevarlo con más tranquilidad.

Su segunda teoría era una bastante débil: que Milo ya tuviese a alguien a quien querer. Aunque sabía que era una posibilidad, la veía como una muy remota. Por reservado que fuese el Escorpión, de ningún modo hubiera podido disimular su pasión hacia alguien más.

Finalmente estaba lo que más temía que pasaría: que Milo recibiera su confesión sin pena ni gloria, que la ignoraría por completo y que elegiría mantener su relación como una de mera amistad. Kanon sabía que ésta nunca le sería suficiente, que, como aquella mañana, no tardaría en dejarse llevar por sus deseos. Milo le ofrecería su amistad y él tendría que aceptarla o rechazarla.

Ambos prospectos le aterraban.

Llegó al Templo de Escorpio con los nervios de punta. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, contó hasta diez y comenzó a caminar entre las altas columnas del Templo. A los pocos segundos escuchó el conocido tintineo de la Octava Armadura. Milo salió a recibirlo y Kanon notó la aliviada expresión de su rostro.

—Alabado seas —dijo una vez que se detuvo frente a él—. Comenzaba a creer que tendría que sacarte de Géminis a la fuerza.

Bajó la mirada y Kanon pensó que era la primera vez que le veía tan abochornado.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Milo sonrió tímidamente y con un gesto del brazo le indicó que le acompañara al interior de su Templo.

—No. Prefiero que hablemos aquí.

—Vaya —murmuró el menor—, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan serio. Comienzas a preocuparme.

—Sobre lo que pasó el otro día…

Milo alzó su mano derecha para interrumpirle.

—Fue mi culpa y lo lamento —Kanon alzó ambas cejas—. La verdad es que disfruto mucho estar contigo. A pesar de las apariencias no soy muy sociable y es extraño que encuentre a alguien con quien me sienta tan a gusto.

El mayor tomó aire mientras esperaba el golpe de lo que, sabía, vendría a continuación.

—Fue por eso que permití que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto —continuó—. Fui egoísta y lo siento; debí detener tus avances desde un principio. No es que no me gustes —se apresuró a decir—, al contrario, hay muchas cosas que admiro de ti y siempre me divierto a tu lado, incluso cuando no estamos haciendo nada.

—Pero…

Milo sonrió con tristeza y rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice.

—Probablemente has escuchado lo contrario, pero a mí no me interesa el sexo ocasional; ni siquiera me gusta el concepto de amigos con derechos. Prefiero que quedemos como amigos nada más. ¿Está bien?

Kanon no quiso ni pensar en la cara que debió de haber puesto después de escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿De dónde sacó semejante idea? Pensó entonces en Saga. ¡El maldito tenía razón! Milo fue demasiado estúpido como para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aparentemente confundió su insistencia con puro interés físico y si antes no salió huyendo fue porque parte de él también lo deseaba.

El cambio de paradigma esperanzó al gemelo, quien al momento cerró los puños como si sujetara un par de caduceos. Confiaba en que el Dios que siempre le había apoyado en sus audacias le ayudaría nuevamente.

—No quiero que seamos amigos con derechos, Milo. En realidad, ni siquiera me interesa la parte de amigos.

En ese instante la vio. Vio la braza ardiente en los ojos del Escorpión y Kanon supo que si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad podría perderla para siempre. El pensamiento le aterró y creyó que sus palabras avivarían la pasión que tanto añoraba.

—Quiero todo de ti. Te amo.

Ciertamente la frase despertó algo en el alma de Milo, algo que Kanon no pudo reconocer como lo que verdaderamente era hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—No digas estupideces.

—Quizá sea un estúpido, pero en estos momentos hablo muy en serio. Te amo. Desde esa noche en el Templo de Atena inflamaste mi corazón con tus agujas. Tu perdón me dio esperanzas y la oportunidad de perdonarme a mí mismo. Tu presencia me tranquiliza y me incita a la vez. Te necesito —extendió su mano hacia él—, déjame ver ese fuego nuevamente.

Milo no sólo ignoró la mano que le ofrecía, sino que se cruzó de brazos con la intención de detener cualquier otro avance. Si bien sus ojos brillaban intensamente, no había rastro de amor ni de felicidad en ellos. Es más, Kanon ni siquiera percibió el rencoroso desdén que le mostró la noche en la que inició la Guerra Santa.

Aun así, Kanon fue capaz de darle nombre al rojizo resplandor en sus ojos: ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta mi Templo para decirme estas estupideces? —sus palabras fueron tan graves y severas que Kanon temió ser atacado en cualquier momento—. Yo no soy uno de tus Generales Marinos que se creen cualquier cosa que les pongas enfrente.

—¡No miento! ¿Qué interés tendría en hacerlo? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Dices que te gusto, ¿por qué no podemos intentarlo?

—Está bien, Kanon. Finjamos que creo en lo que dices —dijo sarcásticamente—. Finjamos que me amas. ¿Y eso qué? Yo no te amo y no tengo interés en hacerte perder el tiempo. ¿No te interesa mi amistad? De acuerdo, puedo entenderlo y te aseguro que no insistiré en ella.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Ve y busca tu precioso fuego lejos del Templo de Escorpio.

Kanon no se percató de en qué momento Milo se perdió de vista. Sus ojos estaban clavados al suelo y su mano firmemente sujetada a su pecho. El menor le había demostrado que era capaz de lanzar un ataque aún más poderoso que el de sus agujas. Kanon pensó que había contemplado todas las posibilidades: falta de interés, la existencia de alguien más e incluso la indiferencia. Nunca pensó que Milo podría negar tan fehacientemente la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, desacreditarlos con tanta facilidad.

¿Era tan difícil creer que alguien como él podía enamorarse?

Maldijo en voz alta al Dios cuya ayuda había suplicado. Aceptó su mano creyendo que le guiaría con las palabras adecuadas y en su lugar le llevó directamente hasta la entrada del inframundo.

Kanon sospechó que no podría escapar de ahí por segunda ocasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Sigo haciendo sufrir a Kanon. No es mi culpa. Es demasiado divertido. Además, está siendo taaaaaaaaaan exagerado jaja! Después de la sacada de quicio de hoy le veremos recuperar su frialdad, pero quise exprimirlo un poco más antes de dejarlo ir.
> 
> Ah... que Milo tan malvadoso. Diría que me gustaría darle una patada en el trasero, pero... ¿a quién engaño? Es un trasero demasiado hermoso como para dañarlo. Quizá sea Kanon quien se encargue de hacerlo. Pese a lo que parezca, les prometo que sabremos qué es lo que pasa por su mente... aunque sea dentro de varios meses más. XD
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y sus kudos! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	8. Dionisio

# Capítulo 8: Dionisio

Si bien Milo hizo todo lo posible para eludir a Kanon durante los días posteriores a su discusión, la verdad era que el gemelo le dejó la cosa fácil: él mismo se escondía ante la más remota posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a solas con el Escorpión.

El mayor no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le molestaba más: las sucias tretas que utilizó el muchacho para atraerlo a su perdición o su descaradísimo cinismo. ¿Cómo fue posible que todo ese asunto terminara con Milo tan enojado como él? ¡Kanon era el más perjudicado! No sólo hirió su orgullo, sino que también menospreció sus sentimientos. Aquello le enfurecía y le entristecía a la vez. Por mucho tiempo pensó que Milo era la primera persona capaz de comprenderle. Creyó que si había alguien que pudiera conocer sus pensamientos y sentimientos sería él. Después de todo, logró hacerlo con certeza y facilidad aquella noche en el Templo de Atena. De cierto modo, Kanon sentía algo de culpabilidad por haber creído lo contrario. A lo largo de su vida dependió únicamente de sí mismo y pensó que fue increíblemente ingenuo al creer que las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente.

Al menos ahora contaba con su hermano. La fatídica tarde en la que regresó del Octavo Templo, Saga se ocupó de atenderlo sin entrometerse demasiado. Sospechaba lo que había ocurrido e, incluso cuando Kanon se atrevió a relatarle lo sucedido, se ahorró sus comentarios y decidió enfocarse en distraer a su hermano menor.

La tarea no era sencilla. En varias ocasiones tuvo que sacar a su hermano a rastras del Templo con tal de que hiciera algo productivo. ¡Hasta llegó al extremo de llevárselo consigo a tomar un par de copas después de la cena! A pesar de que se sentía ligeramente hostigado, Kanon disfrutaba las atenciones de su hermano. O al menos resultaba ser casi siempre así.

Algo que definitivamente no le perdonaría jamás era su insistencia a que asistiera a una fiesta al pie de las Doce Casas. Con la excusa de la culminación de una serie de torneos en donde se premió a la primera generación de Santos después de la batalla contra Hades, los mocosos de bronce decidieron hacer una celebración que conmemorara el esperanzador evento. Kanon pensó que su hermano debía estar verdaderamente desesperado para decidir llevarlo a aquel lugar a sabiendas de que tendría que acompañarlo. Aceptó a ir de mala gana y únicamente hasta que confirmó que Milo no asistiría.

Una de las novatas que entrenaba con Escorpio fue elegida para entrenar en uno de los campamentos en Sudamérica. Milo, presuntuoso como pocos, decidió acompañarla con la excusa de apoyar a la niña en tan brusca transición. Sin embargo, Kanon sabía que únicamente la escoltaba para ver la cara de sus camaradas al conocer a la talentosa muchacha. Seguramente pensaba que la niña floreció únicamente por haber estado bajo sus cuidados y se atribuiría ese y todos sus éxitos futuros. Independientemente de sus motivos, Kanon supo que podría respirar tranquilo y aventurarse a aquella noche llena de comida, música y alcohol.

Fuera de lo que esperaba, Kanon disfrutó el inicio de la fiesta. Con la compañía de su hermano encontró pocos motivos por los cuales quejarse y, de no ser porque en algún momento alzó la vista hacia una mesa cercana, quizá hubiese pasado una velada maravillosa.

Desafortunadamente, con un rápido vistazo se percató de que alguien le miraba con mucha insistencia. Camus de Acuario escuchaba distraídamente a su aprendiz —el probable culpable de que asistiera la velada— mientras disimulaba su desgane asintiendo o negando con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos de Kanon.

A éste le fue sencillo adivinar los motivos de su interés. Escorpio era el mejor amigo de Acuario y era de suponerse que le contaría con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido la última vez que se encontraron. No había duda de que la versión de los hechos de Milo le habría dejado muy mal parado y que en esos momentos el cerebro de Camus estuviera repleto de malvadas lucubraciones en las cuales buscaba venganza por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo.

Al menos eso era lo que Kanon suponía ya que no podía reconocer los signos de desprecio o de enojo en el sereno rostro del francés. El muchacho ni siquiera reaccionó al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto. ¡Al contrario! En lugar de desviar su mirada y fingir demencia, decidió seguir intimidándolo. Kanon optó por ignorarlo y centró su atención en Saga.

La incómoda situación continuó por varios minutos hasta que Saga fue llamado por la Diosa y tuvo que dejar al pobre de Kanon solo. El hombre decidió que esa era una señal para dejar de hacerse la víctima y enfrentarse a Camus.

—Con permiso, muchacho —gruñó Kanon mientras acomodaba un asiento entre Hyoga y su maestro —. Los adultos tienen que hablar.

Cygnus protestó, pero sus quejas fueron rápidamente acalladas por Camus.

—Está bien, Hyoga. Te buscaré más tarde.

Con sólo escuchar el grave tono de su maestro, Hyoga supo que sería en vano protestar. Asintió quedamente y se levantó de la mesa ya fuese para buscar alguien más con quien pasar la tarde o para espiar al extraño par desde la distancia.

—¿No sabes que es de muy mala educación quedársele viendo a las personas?

—No me ufano en tener buenos modales.

Kanon miró con atención la casi vacía copa de Camus. Decidido a no quedarse atrás, sirvió una para sí mismo.

—No te sienta bien el alcohol —murmuró el mayor—. Te hace indiscreto y aún más insoportable.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kanon?

—¿Yo? Eres tú quien no me quita los ojos de encima.

—¿Quién sabe? —se alzó de hombros mientras estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás—. Quizá sea que me enamoré de ti.

A pesar de la furia que le provocaron esas palabras, se conformó con jalar el brazo de Acuario por debajo de la mesa, atrayéndolo para que solamente él pudiese escucharle.

—¿Te parece gracioso? Agradece que aún esté lo suficientemente sobrio como para contenerme ante a los demás.

Camus no se impresionó con la amenaza. Se soltó bruscamente y bebió de su copa de vino.

—Es curioso, a Milo tampoco le pareció divertido.

—Pero seguramente tú y tu amigo han pasado un buen rato riéndose del asunto, ¿no es así?

Por unos segundos Kanon creyó verle fruncir el ceño.

—Por supuesto, nada divierte más a Milo que una falsa amistad—resopló con tono burlón al ver el extrañado rostro de Kanon—. ¿O creías que eras el primero? Él ya se sabe la historia. Si acaso, ésta le pesó más porque de hecho confiaba en ti; en parte fue su culpa.

Kanon procuró tranquilizarse. Acuario había tomado más de la cuenta y no planeaba perder el tiempo discutiendo con un borracho. Si acaso, procuraría sacarle un poco de información.

—No recuerdo haber hecho algo que traicionara esa confianza.

—Siempre ha sido así. Piensan que sus sonrisas son una invitación y cuando se dan cuenta de que se equivocaron le recriminan por no ofrecer algo que estuvo fuera de cuestión desde un principio. Dicen que le aman cuando ni siquiera comprenden el significado de esa palabra y luego se indignan porque él dice que no les corresponde.

—Las malas experiencias no le dan derecho a burlarse de los sentimientos ajenos.

—¿Sentimientos? Nunca hay sentimientos en juego. Es sólo un montón de gente que se deja llevar por los rumores, que cree que Milo sólo sirve para una cosa y que se ofenden cuando él los rechaza.

—No todos son así.

—'Ni siquiera me interesa que seamos amigos'. ¿No dijiste eso? —Kanon bajó la mirada.

—De acuerdo —admitió—. Escogí mal mis palabras. Eso no quiere decir que no le quiera.

Frotó su rostro con la mano izquierda. El alcohol comenzaba a hablar por él.

—Enloqueció cuando quise hablar con él —continuó—. Prefirió convencerse de que mentía; era más fácil que aceptar la verdad y enfrentarse a ella. Me dijo que le gustaba y se aterró cuando pensó que lo nuestro podía convertirse en algo más.

Camus le miró en silencio por algunos segundos. Entrecerró los ojos como si se debatiera entre una cosa u otra y, cuando pareció llegar a una conclusión, llenó nuevamente su copa y le dio un largo sorbo.

—Milo ha escuchado muchos 'te amo'. Está harto de ellos y desacreditará a cualquiera que pretenda utilizarlos. Es un maestro en utilizar las palabras como armas, por eso mismo aprendió a ser cauto con ellas. Necesitarás más que frases bonitas para que te crea.

Kanon quedó verdaderamente sorprendido al escuchar los consejos de Camus. La influencia del Libertador era clara; el gemelo nunca creyó que el vino pudiese ser tan benéfico.

—En ocasiones el orgullo nos ciega —murmuró Camus mientras se ponía de pie—, más aún, el miedo. Sé cauto, Kanon; te aseguro que Milo lo será. Por favor dile a Hyoga que tomé demasiado y que decidí ir a descansar. Buenas noches.

Después de eso atravesó las varias mesas que se interponían entre él y el Templo de Aries. A Kanon no le pasó desapercibida la agilidad de sus movimientos.

En ese momento comprendió por qué Camus y Milo eran tan buenos amigos: los dos estaban igual de locos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tachaaaan! Como algunos lo pidieron: acá está Camuchis! Pero no crean que fue por ustedes, lo hice porque un multichap con Milo sin Camus como que no tiene mucho sentido (?). Por supuesto que el buen Camuchis quiere lo mejor para su amiguchis y en estos momentos parece comprender más lo que es mejor para él que el mismo Milo. Éste volverá aparecer en el siguiente capítulo y al fin veremos a Kanon tomar el toro por los cuernos, como quien dice. Esperemos que no lo maten.
> 
> ¡Ya vamos por menos! Ésta será la última actualización de este fic del año así que de una vez permítanme desearles unas muy felices fiestas. Espero que se la pasen muy a gusto con sus seres queridos, con una fabulosa comida y con un buen anime. ¡Nos leemos el próximo año! ¡Kissu!


	9. Capítulo 9: Ares

# Capítulo 9: Ares

Kanon se enteró de que Milo no regresaría al Santuario sino hasta tres días después de la celebración. Eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para preparar la estrategia de su próximo enfrentamiento. Camus había sido muy claro con lo que tenía que hacer si es que quería ganar la batalla. La cautela y la honestidad serían de suma importancia si es que quería vencer el orgullo del Escorpión, pero también requeriría astucia e incluso malicia para obtener lo que deseaba —ser comprendido. En retrospectiva, la última vez que se enfrentó a él lo hizo por pura desesperación y en su arrebato no le fue posible preparar las palabras adecuadas. Aquello culminó en un reverendo tropiezo, en una situación en la que ambos terminaron sintiéndose heridos e insultados. Ahora tendría que atacar para vencer. No había forma en la que Milo le recibiera con bien a su regreso y le costaría siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Se mantendría a la defensiva a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que dijera podría y sería utilizada en su contra.

La ocasión anterior rogó a Argifontes por las palabras adecuadas y éste, taimado, lo único que hizo fue tenderle una sucia trampa. En esa ocasión pediría apoyo a alguien más. Lo que necesitaba no eran palabras laureadas o tiernas. Necesitaba arrojo y mordacidad, crueldad incluso. Milo se protegía en su propio orgullo y tendría que quebrarlo antes de poder llegar a él.

Había poco que el hijo de Maya pudiera hacer por Kanon. En cambio, el Destructor de Hombres le guiaría del mismo modo en el que lo hizo frente al ejército de Hades. Arrasaría con la coraza del Escorpión y lograría que su mensaje le llegara con claridad y sin distorsiones. Estaba convencido de sus sentimientos y ningún niñato haría mella en su decisión. Su elección estaba hecha y haría todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quería.

Tal y como esperaba, Milo cruzó el Templo de Géminis al tercer día. A sabiendas de que el hombre intentaría pasarlo de largo, Kanon decidió interceptarlo en el pasillo principal. No pareció sorprenderse mucho al encontrarse con él. Cu ceño fruncido y amenazadora mirada habrían sido suficientes para que la mayoría de las personas cambiaran de idea, no obstante, Kanon se sabía a sí mismo aún más peligroso que Milo y se lanzó hacia la batalla sin dudarlo.

—Te pido me permitas cruzar tu Templo, Kanon.

Por supuesto que Géminis no estuvo dispuesto a dejar escapar a su enemigo.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿No te parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar?

—Ya hemos hablado —Milo eludió sin problemas el primer ataque—. ¿O quizá no fui lo suficientemente claro al decirte que te alejaras de mí?

—Eso quedó completamente claro. Desafortunadamente, tú no pareces entender que yo quiero hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Avanzó hacia él y Milo aceptó el enfrentamiento.

—Lo que tú quieras me importa poco. No tengo interés en relacionarme con alguien que me mintió desde un principio.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Me ofreciste tu amistad cuando lo que querías era otra cosa.

—Sabía que no podía aspirar a más sin que llegaras a conocerme. Eso no quiere decir que mi amistad fuese falsa.

—Maravilloso. Me reconforta enormemente saber que todo fue parte de tu plan.

Kanon sonrió de medio lado. A pesar de que habían pasado varios días desde su última discusión, Milo seguía furioso. El enojo le hacía peligroso, pero también imprudente. Derrotarlo sería aún más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

—Así es. Fue parte de mi plan. Ahora que la primera fase ha concluido es hora de pasar a la siguiente, ¿no te parece?

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —el menor arrugó la nariz y Kanon interpretó esa señal como una de nerviosismo.

—Me parece que sería lo más natural. Después de todo, yo no soy el único que quería más que una amistad.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer, ¿no es así?

—Te gusto; tú mismo lo dijiste. Disfrutas estar conmigo y no sólo como amigos. Quieres más de mí, sólo que eres demasiado testarudo como para aceptarlo.

Kanon lanzó la estocada e hirió al otro de un costado. Tal y como esperaba, Milo apenas y reaccionó a la lesión. Necesitaría hacer mucho más que eso para vencer.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Kanon? ¿Que te amo? ¿Que necesito tenerte cerca y que no puedo vivir sin ti? Sólo porque tú puedas decir ese tipo de cosas sin más no quiere decir que los demás seamos así.

—Sigues convenciéndote de que mis sentimientos son vanos. Los desdeñas porque te es más fácil creer que son mentiras a enfrentarte con la realidad.

—Tal vez seas tú quien se miente a sí mismo, Kanon —Milo eludió el ataque con maestría y se preparó para responderle con uno aún más poderoso—. ¿Realmente crees que me amas? ¿Acaso darías la vida por mí? ¿Me pondrías antes que a tus compañeros? ¿Antes que a Atena? El amor es más que querer estar con alguien. El amor es entrega y desinterés y dudo mucho que hayas llegado hasta este punto para ofrecerte a mí con tanta facilidad. E incluso aunque lo hicieras, como Santo de Atena me sería imposible corresponderte. No sólo por mi deber, sino porque no podría respetar a alguien que juró lealtad a la Diosa para luego ofrecérsela a alguien más.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser como tú dices? Hablas del amor como si fuese algo negativo, como si solamente fuese válido si hay un sacrificio de por medio. Lo que siento por ti tal vez sea más egoísta, pero eso no quiere decir que sea falso.

—Lo que sientes por mí no es amor.

Escorpio dio un paso en falso, uno que Géminis sabía que daría tarde o temprano. Aprovechó su descuido y atacó con su afilada lanza.

—No tienes derecho ni lugar para decirle a alguien lo que siente.

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos y Kanon casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su invisible escudo cayendo al frío piso de mármol. A pesar de que logró dejarlo sin protección, aquella pequeña victoria no le hizo bajar la guardia. Sabía que el aguijón de Escorpio seguía erguido y listo para atravesarle en cuanto le diera oportunidad.

—Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti —continuó—. Si me dieses oportunidad, podría demostrártelo.

—Esto es absurdo.

Milo dio media vuelta con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

—¿A qué sentimientos les temes, Milo? ¿A los míos o a los tuyos?

—Los sentimientos no son los peligrosos, Kanon —murmuró—. Son las personas; son sus intenciones.

—Yo jamás…

—¿Jamás me harías daño? —giró nuevamente hacia Kanon y decidió recuperar el terreno perdido—. ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Cómo te atreves a asegurar eso?

—¡No! ¡Me refería a que jamás insistiría si no creyese que esto puede funcionar! Quieres estar conmigo, tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Por qué quieres convencerte de que miento?

Listo para dar su golpe final, Kanon cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Quién podría creer en alguien como tú? —Milo encajó su aguijón—. ¿Quién podría creer en un traidor a la Diosa? ¿En alguien que engañó al mismo Poseidón?

Kanon sintió el veneno de Milo atravesar por su cuerpo; afortunadamente, hacía tiempo que se volvió inmune a él.

—Tú. Tú confiaste en mí desde esa noche en la que me dejaste solo con Atena, desde que aceptaste que era uno de ustedes y que tenía tanto derecho como tú a portar la Armadura Dorada.

Tras eludir el último ataque de Milo, Kanon se atrevió a posar su mano sobre su espalda, acercándolo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces?

Kanon le respondió con una mordaz sonrisa y Milo, descifrándola con astucia, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

—Más que sólo pensarlo.

Su mano derecha se deslizó hacia su nuca mientras la izquierda se afianzó firmemente en su cintura. Milo negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mas no hizo nada para alejarlo.

—No me importa si no me quieres como yo a ti. Lo que me importa es que te gusto; eso será suficiente por ahora.

—Déjame ir.

—Intenta escapar.

Sabiéndose derrotado, Milo alzó su rostro en un último intento para pedir clemencia. Al darse cuenta de que no la recibiría, exhaló largamente y aceptó recibir el último golpe. Kanon juntó sus labios con cautela mientras sujetaba con firmeza el cuello del menor. Géminis sonrió y palpó con delicadeza su labio superior, ocasionando que Milo exhalara un corto y nervioso quejidito. Kanon repitió el contacto muchas veces, derrochando ligeros besos por toda su boca mientras su mano acariciaba el creciente cabello de su nuca.

Una vez que se dio por bien servido, Kanon frotó suavemente su nariz contra la de Milo. Cuando éste abrió los ojos, el gemelo supo que su golpe había sido todo un éxito.

—¿Ya dejarás de huir de mí?

Milo frunció el ceño por unos instantes y recargó su frente en el hombro de Kanon. Permaneció estático varios segundos antes de recuperar el habla.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—¿No has tenido ya mucho tiempo para hacerlo?

—No —se separó de él—. Ahora tengo que pensarlo en serio.

—Milo…

—Tomé tus sentimientos a la ligera, Kanon. No me culpes ahora por querer hacer lo contrario.

Con entorpecidos pasos siguió su camino a través del Templo de Géminis.

Aunque Kanon se sentía inquieto, se sabía vencedor. El Asolador de Ciudades le guio hábilmente en la batalla y, con suerte, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que triunfara en la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me gustó mucho, mucho. En un principio estaba algo nerviosa porque, de algún modo, tenía que exponer ambos puntos de vista, pero sugiriendo Kanon es el que tenía la razón. Y, vaya, la verdad que las ideas de Milo son las mías también y me inquietaba el no poder refutar adecuadamente mis propios argumentos. Sin embargo, uno de mis adorados becarios me dio la inspiración suficiente y creo que salí airada de esta contienda.
> 
> Este capítulo es el punto de quiebre de la historia. Pronto llegaremos a la recta final. ¿No es emocionante? ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Les deseo un maravilloso 2016!


	10. Capítulo 10: Poseidón

# Capítulo 10: Poseidón

Mientras miraba el atardecer desde Cabo Sunión, Kanon se percató de que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. A pesar de que había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, no solo tenía el valor suficiente para aceptar todos y cada uno de ellos, sino que también hacía lo posible para pagar por sus pecados. Nada de lo que hiciera podría traer de nuevo a la vida a todos aquellos que la perdieron durante las inundaciones del Crónida. Kanon sabía que lo único que podía hacer para enmendarse era servirle a la Diosa que tan valerosamente defendía a los seres humanos.

El anaranjado cielo le hacía rememorar tiempos más tristes, tardes solitarias en algún rincón escondido del Santuario. El arenisco suelo debajo de sus pies crujía constantemente, evocándole el dolor de las rocas marinas encajándose en sus dedos mientras trataba de sobrevivir a la prisión marina. El aroma de agua salada le hacía recordar los enormes pilares que sostenían el templo submarino, y la tibia brisa en su rostro a las gotitas de agua que anunciaron el derrumbe del mismo.

A pesar de que aquellos recuerdos le pesaban, Kanon solía visitar el Cabo Sunión cada cierto tiempo. Disfrutaba colarse entre los turistas para luego sentarse en una achatada piedra con vista al atardecer. No era que le gustara revivir su difícil pasado; simplemente disfrutaba contrastarlo con su auspicioso presente.

Kanon caminó un largo trecho desde el muchachillo irresponsable, pasando por el manipulador de Dioses, hasta llegar a ser un ávido defensor de la justicia. Cada escalafón parecía tan lejano el uno del otro que Kanon se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que consiguiera tantos títulos a lo largo de su corta vida.

Aunque mirar hacia atrás le recordaba sus malas decisiones, también le ayudaba a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Cabo Sunión era un perenne recordatorio de que no era perfecto, pero que, mientras aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos y tratara de enmendarlos, no necesitaba serlo.

Después de la plática que tuvo con el Santo de Escorpio, Géminis tuvo deseos de visitar el antiquísimo templo del Dios. Necesitaba un recordatorio de que, a pesar de su pasado, se había convertido en alguien digno de su rango y que merecía ser feliz. Usualmente lo tenía en mente: tanto la Diosa como su hermano se lo reiteraban día a día a través de gentiles miradas y sonrisas orgullosas. Desafortunadamente, las últimas desazones de su corazón le hicieron flaquear y sólo el cálido ambiente del Cabo podía reconfortarle en esos momentos.

Kanon sonrió para sí cuando el sol desapareció entre las doradas líneas del mar. La hermosa visión le reconfortaba, llenándolo de algo que careció por mucho tiempo: esperanza. Ya no había dudas de que Milo estaba a punto de ceder. Si no lo estuviera, lo habría asesinado al instante en el que se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de que decidiera enfrentarse a sus miedos o bien que se rindiera y escapara como un cobarde. Géminis sabía que el Octavo Guardián era temerario y confiaba en que sería capaz de lanzarse contra aquello que tanto temía con tal de no sentirse derrotado.

La mayor esperanza de Kanon recaía en el orgullo de Milo. ¿Sería éste lo suficientemente poderoso como para permitirle ceder?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un par de sandalias arrastrándose por la arenisca. Kanon alzó el rostro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Milo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó quedamente y con sincera curiosidad. Por unos instantes creyó que el muchacho finalmente había tomado una decisión, pero con sólo mirarle a los ojos supo que se equivocaba. Kanon sabía que cuando Milo eligiera aceptarlo o rechazarlo podría leerlo inmediatamente en su mirada y en esos momentos sus iris flaqueaban con un tenue brillo que parecía confundirse con los últimos reflejos del sol.

Su nervioso rostro confirmó sus sospechas y, hasta cierto punto, Kanon se alegró de aún tener tiempo para regodearse en sus ilusiones.

—Saga me dijo que estarías aquí.

Kanon asintió y se movió un poco para darle espacio en su asiento de piedra.

—Espero no interrumpir —murmuró con la mirada perdida en la hierba que procuraba hacerse paso entre la arena.

—Descuida, el espectáculo ya terminó.

Y es que el crepúsculo había dado paso al anochecer, amenazando con dejarles en la penumbra en tan sólo unos minutos.

—Quería verte, necesitaba disculparme. Me burlé de tus sentimientos y dije cosas terribles. Fui un estúpido.

Kanon estuvo satisfecho con las escuetas palabras del menor. Era obvio que el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse y el simple hecho de que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él con la mirada gacha era suficiente logro para él.

—Está bien. La gente suele precipitar sus palabras cuando tiene miedo.

—¡Yo no tenía miedo! —aseguró indignado—. ¡Estaba molesto!

Una ronca risa salió de la garganta de Kanon.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estabas molesto.

Milo asintió, exhaló largamente y una vez más perdió sus ojos en el suelo.

—Es sólo que... —sonrió de medio lado—. Bueno, tú sabes lo que dicen de mí.

Géminis asintió sin estar del todo seguro a lo que se refería. La gente en el Santuario no conocía el respeto a la privacidad y los chismeríos estaban a la orden del día. La mitad de lo que se decía era increíblemente exagerado, mientras que la otra solía ser aberrantemente falsa. A sabiendas de que no podía confiar en ellos, Kanon dejó de prestar atención a los rumores hacía años.

Sólo una idea le vino a la mente, deducida por lo que le dijo aquella ocasión hacía varias tardes atrás, cuando le aseguró que a él no le interesaba el sexo casual.

—Hace muchos años me relacioné con un hombre que no valía ni mi tiempo ni mis esfuerzos —empezó a decir—. Era muy joven e ingenuo y… y ahora sueno a una novela de colegialas.

Milo rio nerviosamente, gesto que Kanon fue incapaz de imitar. Éste, ya casi seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, mantuvo el rostro serio para alentarlo a continuar.

—El asunto es que las cosas no funcionaron bien. Abusó de mi confianza y me odió cuando decidí ponerle un alto. Era rencoroso y no se molestó en reservar sus comentarios negativos. Lo único que me dejó esa relación fue una mala experiencia y una fama todavía peor. Supongo que mi silencio y mi modo de ser únicamente atizaron esa fama. Aunque nunca me molestó lo que dijeran de mí, admito que me hizo desconfiar mucho de los demás.

Kanon supo al momento que Milo mentía. Era claro que el joven estaba mucho más consciente de los rumores de lo que quería aceptar. ¿Por qué otro motivo se mantenía constantemente a la defensiva? Sin embargo, su inseguridad no era la única culpable de sus preocupaciones. La noche de la fiesta Camus comentó que varias personas habían buscado a Milo únicamente para pasar un buen rato. Seguramente al menos un par fue erróneamente catalogado en ese grupo, pero el mismo modo en el que el hombre buscaba proteger a su amigo le hizo comprender que la desconfianza de Milo no estaba del todo mal infundada.

—Cuando pensé que tú también creías en esos rumores me sentí desilusionado. No quería que me vieras de esa forma y pensé que aclarándolo todo podríamos regresar a como estábamos antes —alzó la mirada—. Pero tú no lo permitiste. Comenzaste a decir cosas extrañas sobre el amor y sobre el fuego y yo decidí no creerte porque…

—Porque ya habías escuchado eso antes.

Milo asintió.

—Dijiste que no te interesaba mi amistad. Eso me enfureció porque creí que habías fingido con tal de acercarte a mí y también…

Interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, Escorpio rehuyó la inquisitiva mirada de Géminis. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—También me sentí avergonzado. En todo este tiempo has llegado a conocerme muy bien, Kanon; más de lo que hubiese deseado. Pensé que si alguien tan cercano a mí había llegado a creer en todas esas tonterías, quizá… quizá no eran tonterías. Quizá los rumores no estaban tan desviados de la realidad como había querido creer —nuevamente se atrevió a mirarle a la cara—. Realmente no quería que me vieras de esa forma, Kanon.

—Nunca lo hice.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Es bueno ver que mis taimadas palabras acabaron por convencerte.

—No fueron sólo tus palabras —aseguró—. La verdad es que nunca antes habían luchado por mí de un modo tan… gentil. Fue una experiencia reconfortante.

Encantado por su honestidad, Kanon apenas contuvo sus ganas de abrazarle y besarle nuevamente. Milo compartió bastante con él aquella tarde y Kanon no se atrevió a exigirle más.

—Aún no estoy seguro de si esto es lo indicado. Tengo que pensarlo bien porque no quiero lastimarte —dudó—, todavía más.

—Por mí no te preocupes —aseguró con una media sonrisa—. Soy un hombre fuerte, resistiré lo que tenga que resistir.

Milo agradeció sus palabras con una rápida caricia en su brazo. Le deseó buenas noches e inició su camino de regreso al Santuario.

Kanon decidió permanecer en Cabo Sunión por un par de horas más. Se sentía satisfecho independientemente del curso que tomaran las cosas. Logró convencer a Milo de que sus sentimientos eran reales y, en el proceso, llegó a conocer aún más de él.

Hacía catorce años que domó al Agitador de la Tierra en ese mismo lugar. Confiaba en que en unos días triunfaría también sobre el Asesino de Orión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡YAY! Capítulo cliché y cursi. Me encantan esos. Me hacen reír mucho. Hoy no les tengo más comentario porque me enfermé de gripe y no ando en mis cinco sentidos. Según yo revisé el capie, pero espero que no haya empeorado las cosas con mi dopado estado. De antemano una disculpa si en lugar de subir el capie indicado subí la letra de alguna canción de Michael Jackson. ... ¡Se cuidan! ¡Nos vemos en un mes!


	11. Capítulo 11: Afrodita

# Capítulo 11: Afrodita

A lo largo de los días, Kanon sobrellevó la espera con admirable tenacidad. Si bien no estaba del todo convencido de que Milo se atrevería a iniciar una relación con él, el viento soplaba a su favor. Incluso si el Escorpión decidía esconderse debajo de una roca y pretender que no le quería, Kanon había recuperado la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para seguir insistiendo. Se encontraba tan cerca de alcanzarlo que no había modo en el que aceptara dejarle ir.

No obstante, el Santo de Géminis decidió darle una tregua. El muchacho le pidió tiempo para pensar y Kanon no encontraba motivos para rehusárselo. Sabía que ejercer más presión en esos momentos sería inútil y confiaba en que su resolución sería favorable para ambos. Le esperó por muchos meses y unos cuantos días más no le pesarían demasiado.

Además, ahora que su corazón se sentía más liviano, podía darse el lujo de retomar las actividades de su día a día. Era extraño que sólo una vez que regresó a sus entrenamientos diarios y a sus visitas a la Diosa que se percató de lo mucho que los había extrañado. La rutina, de la cual antes huía como si de la muerte se tratase, ya no le parecía tan terrible. Muy al contrario, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Las aventuras estaban bien, por supuesto. De cierto modo aún las anhelaba, pero los seres humanos necesitan constancia para recordar que hay un lugar al que pertenecen. Un lugar en donde su hermano siempre se sienta al lado opuesto de la mesa y los aprendices dan mil vueltas al coliseo antes de terminar el día.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que disfrutara de todas y cada una de esas rutinas. Había una labor que siempre le había desagradado y sospechaba que la situación nunca cambiaría. Desafortunadamente, su hermano o parecía disfrutar de ella o al menos se rehusaba a sufrirla en soledad, puesto que frecuentemente le pedía acompañarle a hacer las compras de la semana.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros? —preguntó una tarde en la que Saga lo sacó a rastras de su Templo para llevárselo consigo a Rhodorio—. ¡Hay decenas de sirvientes en el Santuario que nos comprarían lo que necesitamos! Debemos ser los únicos Santos Dorados de la historia que han ido de compras.

—No seas holgazán. Los sirvientes tienen suficiente trabajo como para encima pedirles esto. Además, es mejor que vengamos por nuestra cuenta. Prefiero elegir las cosas por mí mismo.

—Eso es sólo porque eres un quisquilloso.

—No lo soy.

Kanon rio burlonamente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera te atreves a comer pan que tenga más de dos días!

—No veo necesidad de comer pan viejo si cada mañana hay decenas de hogazas recién horneadas. Es absurdo.

—Lo que es absurdo es que seas tan desperdiciado. ¿Recuerdas la pascua pasada cuando te regalaron cinco tsoureki? Tiraste tres hogazas a la basura con tal de no regalárselas a nadie.

—No fue por ese motivo. Simplemente no vi el sentido de regalar pan viejo. Hubiese sido grosero de nuestra parte.

—¿Y por eso aceptaste las cinco piezas? ¡Sabías que apenas y podríamos con dos!

—En efecto —le miró con severidad—. Los habitantes de Rhodorio hacen mucho por nosotros; nos ofrecen sus servicios y atenciones a pesar de que se encuentran en un territorio tan peligroso. Decidieron apoyarnos en lo posible a pesar de que resultan ser un blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo del Santuario. Es por eso que debemos aceptar con gusto sus atenciones. Les ayuda a sentirse satisfechos.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —exclamó—. Te gusta venir porque así te regalan cosas.

—Me imaginaba que no comprenderías la belleza que existe en el agradecimiento.

—Entiendo la belleza en las cosas gratis. Eso sí.

Saga ladeó el rostro para disimular su sonrisa. Cruzaban la calle principal del pueblo y pronto llegarían a la zona del mercado ambulante.

—Espera un momento. Vamos a visitar al señor Doukas; hace poco tuvo una recaída de su infección respiratoria.

—¿Quién diablos es el señor Doukas?

—Es uno de los orfebres que trabaja para nosotros.

Kanon le miró incrédulo por varios segundos. ¡Su hermano era una persona muy extraña! ¿Qué tenía que saber él de la salud de un señor que le vendió alguna vez un par de anillos al Santuario? ¡Absurdo!

—Se sentirá reconfortado si vamos a visitarle —el tono de su hermano le dio a entender que no había modo en el que se olvidaría del convaleciente señor Doukas.

—Ve tú. A mí no se me da eso de consolar a las personas.

—¿Seguro? Pienso que le sentará bien vernos a ambos —una orgullosa sonrisa decoró su rostro—. Será como una doble bendición.

—O quizá yo sea una maldición y anule los efectos de tu visita.

—Kanon…

—Ya. Era broma. Anda, vete. Sólo prométeme no acercarte demasiado a él. No quiero que lleves sus bichos a Géminis.

—De acuerdo. Te encontraré en la fuente principal en una hora. Puedes aprovechar el tiempo para comprar fruta; trae algo de nueces también.

Los gemelos se separaron y Kanon aceptó de mala gana que tendría que seguir las órdenes de su hermano si es que quería evitarse un largo sermón. Avanzó por los puestos asegurándose de rechazar lo más amablemente posible los regalos que le ofrecían. A pesar de que ese día contaba con un segundo par de brazos que le ayudarían a llevar comida hasta Géminis, no tenía intenciones de sobrecargarse con cosas que ni siquiera se comería.

Casi por instinto caminó hacia un amplísimo puesto cuidado por una anciana con pañoleta azul.

—Buenas tardes, joven. Hacía tiempo que no le veía por aquí.

De algún modo intimidado por los atentísimos ojos de la señora, Kanon decidió perder su mirada entre las muchas frutas del puesto.

—He estado ocupado —respondió con voz queda—. ¿Tiene granadas?

La señora Sallas juntó ambas manos en tono de súplica e hizo un gesto de preocupación tan terrible que el pobre de Kanon pensó que se moriría ahí mismo.

—¡Lo siento tanto, joven! La temporada ha sido corta este año y sólo me traen cuando las pido con antelación. ¡Le prometo que el próximo fin de semana le conseguiré al menos dos kilos!

—Eso no será necesario.

—Yo insisto —tomó entonces una gran bolsa de papel y comenzó a llenarla con manzanas—. Por favor tome esto como disculpa. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero son grandes y jugosas. Estoy segura de que le encantarán.

A sabiendas de que sería inútil resistirse, Kanon aceptó el generoso regalo.

—¿Hoy no vendrá su hermano mayor? Por favor dígale que la temporada de duraznos ya comenzó. Le escogeré los más hermosos y le esperarán junto con las granadas.

Agradecido tanto por sus atenciones como por el hecho de que lograra diferenciarlo de Saga, Kanon se despidió de la señora Sallas a sabiendas de que tendría que desayunar y cenar manzanas por lo que restaba de la semana.

Tras dar un par de vueltas más por el mercado, se reencontró con su hermano en el lugar acordado. Saga insistió dar una tercera vuelta a la decena de puestecitos aunque ya no compraron nada más.

De esa forma, después de una tortuosa tarde, los gemelos finalmente pudieron regresar a los Doce Templos.

—¿La señora Sallas te regaló esas manzanas? —preguntó Saga mientras ascendían hacia Géminis.

—Agradece que fueron manzanas y no sandías. ¡Pesan una tonelada!

Las bellas frutas, asomándose tentadoras desde su bolsa, reflejaban el destello del menguante sol.

—Deben ser las manzanas más grandes que he visto en mi vida —rio el otro—. Vaya a saber qué es lo que hace esa mujer para conseguir fruta tan buena.

—Quizá sea una bruja.

—Más bien sería una ninfa.

—No sabía que las ninfas pudieran hacerse tan viejas.

Su hermano le lanzó una desaprobatoria mirada.

—Eres terrible.

Cuando la Tercera Casa surgió entre las escaleras de mármol, ambos gemelos se pararon en seco. No esperaban que el Santo de Escorpio les esperara en la puerta del Templo.

—Vaya sorpresa —murmuró Saga justo antes de robarle a Kanon la mayor cantidad de bolsas posibles, dejando únicamente en sus brazos aquella que contenía las manzanas—. Te veo luego.

Saga se le adelantó y, cuando alcanzó a Milo, intercambiaron algunas palabras que Kanon no pudo escuchar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar leer en los ojos de Escorpio los motivos que le llevaban al Tercer Templo. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en su hermano y en ella no pudo percibir algo que le diese una respuesta.

Cuando Kanon terminó su ascenso, su hermano ya se adentraba al Templo de Géminis. Justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Milo, Kanon sonrió. Tal y como esperaba, su respuesta refulgía en su intensa mirada.

Escorpio sonrió burlonamente y se abalanzó hacia él sujetándolo del cuello y provocando que la bolsa de manzanas cayera por las escaleras. A Kanon poco le importaron las frutas; prefirió concentrarse en el cálido abrazo que recibía. Cipris le había sonreído y tenía todas las intenciones de sacarle provecho a su bendición.

Sólo hasta que pasaron un par de minutos se atrevió a mirar cuesta abajo, donde las magulladas manzanas decoraban dramáticamente la escalinata.

—Mira nada más el tiradero que hiciste —acusó Kanon.

—Se lo merecen —respondió con malicia—. La única manzana que necesitarás de ahora en adelante seré yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* Ya casi termina este fic. Eso me entristece porque la verdad es que me encariñado mucho con él. Es triste que ya no podré hacer sufrir a Kanon en un rato. Ejem... sobre el capie. El tsoureki es un tipo de pan dulce que se come en Grecia durante la pascua. Las hogazas suelen ser grandes y tienen mucha mantequilla así que son muy pesados. Realmente no puedes comer mucho de ellas. XD
> 
> Por supuesto que el símbolo de la bella Cipris tenía que ser la manzana, símbolo de su amor por Adonis y su compañero Milo. Milo se ahorcó después de la muerte de Adonis y la diosa decidió trasformarlo en la fruta para conmemorar su cariño hacia Adonis. Mmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por las lecturas!


	12. Capítulo 12: Artemisa

# Capítulo 12: Artemisa

Después de que el Santo de Escorpio le hiciera tirar toda su bolsa con manzanas, Kanon tuvo que tomarse la molestia de recogerlas a lo largo de toda la escalinata. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, todo ese tiempo tuvo que soportar la impaciente mirada de Milo.

—¡Vamos ya, Kanon!

El aludido gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Fuiste tú quien provocó todo esto. Deberías ayudarme.

—Ya alguien las recogerá —aseguró mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta sujetarle de la mano—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Las protestas de Kanon fueron ignoradas mientras dejaban atrás un par de manzanas y cruzaban por la Tercera Casa. Cuando notó que Milo se desviaba al interior del Templo, el gemelo tuvo a bien de detenerlo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Milo desvió la mirada por unos segundos poco antes de alzar sus hombros.

—¿No es obvio?

El mayor afirmó su agarre tanto en la mano del menor como en la bolsa con manzanas que aún cargaba y cambió el rumbo con intenciones de seguir hasta el Templo de Escorpio.

—Ni loco te meto ahí.

—¿Entonces iremos hasta mi Templo?

—Nos ahorrará la indiscreción de mi hermano.

Por unos cuantos metros sintió a Milo arrastrar los pies a sus espaldas. No parecía muy convencido de querer seguir adelante, pero cuando divisaron el Templo de Cáncer debió convencerse de que Kanon no cambiaría de opinión y recuperó tanto su optimismo como la ventaja en su entorpecida carrera hacia Escorpio.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, las pobres manzanas repitieron su triste destino al caer en cascada sobre las losas de mármol. Milo abrazó a Kanon al instante en el que entraron al edificio y en esa ocasión el mayor no tuvo el más mínimo interés en el destino de las frutas.

—Tardaste demasiado —reprochó el mayor mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de Milo.

—Entonces tendré que compensar el tiempo perdido —sus susurrantes palabras murieron en los labios de un emocionado y sorprendido Kanon.

No era que el beso le sorprendiera. Al ver los destellantes ojos de Milo titilar a pie del Tercer Templo, Kanon supo que más temprano que tarde se conectarían de esa y de más emocionantes maneras. No obstante, una cosa era imaginarse lo que vendría y otra muy diferente el experimentarlo. Fuese o no consciente de ello, Milo destilaba sensualidad en cada una de sus acciones y el sentir sus húmedos labios recorriendo los suyos superaba por mucho sus expectativas. Casi podía sentir la satisfecha sonrisa que decoraba su rostro mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia él, estirando su cuerpo hacia arriba como si su diferencia de estaturas fuese mucho más que de unos meros centímetros.

Milo lo jalaba hacia sí y enterraba sus manos entre sus hombros y nuca, alzándose y estirándose cada vez más. Dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, Kanon decidió mostrar su propia resolución y, sujetándolo de la cintura, lo alzó lo más que el beso le permitió.

El menor rio y se separó por unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces?

Kanon le respondió con un nuevo beso y, justo cuando pretendía dejar a Milo nuevamente en el suelo, éste atrapó su cintura entre sus piernas. Para facilitarle su apoyo, Kanon deslizó sus manos por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos. El gemelo había sido plenamente feliz en pocas y efímeras ocasiones. Tenía que admitir que gran parte de ellas habían ocurrido después de que regresaran al Santuario y su hermano le ofreciera tanto su amistad como su cariño, pero —que Saga lo disculpara—, la verdad era que nunca antes había experimentado tanta dicha.

Esperó tanto tiempo para tenerlo de esa forma que apenas y podía creer que se había hecho realidad. ¿Estaba siendo cursi? Probablemente. Al menos eso era mejor que ser el llorón melancólico de hacía una semana. Sí, señor. Su hermano estaría orgulloso de él. Al menos, claro, hasta que empezara a hacer cosas no tan cursis —aunque mucho más edificantes— con Milo.

Tristemente, el firme agarre en su nuca, los revoloteados cabellos y la calidez de la boca del menor no podían durar para siempre. Milo deslizó sus temblorosas piernas y Kanon le ayudó a mantener el balance hasta que aterrizó firmemente sobre el suelo.

—¿Kanon? —éste respondió con un gruñido—. Siento haber sido tan estúpido.

El mayor quiso consolarle diciéndole que no había sido un estúpido. Que entendía sus sentimientos y los motivos que lo llevaron a actuar como lo hizo. Sin embargo, Kanon no era lo suficientemente noble como para decirle una mentira piadosa.

—No puedes negar tu propia naturaleza —Milo frunció el ceño y apretó los labios—. Lo que importa es que todo está bien ahora, ¿no? Has tomado tu decisión.

Aunque molesto por las palabras del mayor, Milo asintió.

—Más vale tarde que nunca.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo —respondió Kanon—. Después de todo estás loco por mí.

—Tonterías, Kanon —arqueó la ceja—, yo ya estaba loco desde un principio. Tú sólo empeoraste las cosas.

—Válgame el cielo —murmuró Kanon—. Creo que seré el causante de un nuevo cataclismo universal.

Cualquiera que estuviese enterado de lo que pasó en el Templo de Poseidón hacía un par de años hubiese torcido la boca de disgusto por la imprudencia de Géminis. Él mismo sabía que no era una broma apropiada y que si a él le parecía graciosa era sólo porque hacer bromas al respecto le parecía más sano que castigarse a sí mismo por los errores del pasado.

Era una verdadera fortuna que, como bien señaló el Santo de Escorpio, Kanon no era el más loco de los que se encontraban ahí. Milo no sólo no le golpeó por su broma de mal gusto sino que hasta se rio de ella.

Esa era la única prueba que Kanon necesitaba para confirmar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Tendrás que hacerte responsable.

Las sugerentes palabras fueron dichas con tanta picardía que Kanon admitió sentirse ligeramente intimidado. Milo le sujetó nuevamente de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación que hacía rato no visitaba y prácticamente lo lanzó sobre la cama.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Por unos brevísimos instantes Kanon vio a Milo entrecerrar los ojos y supo que vacilaba. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos desechó cualquier duda que pudiese tener y avanzó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Cínico. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que no has deseado esto por meses?

—Para nada —aseguró con sinceridad mientras alzaba su brazo para acariciar su mejilla izquierda—. Me gusta tu determinación, aunque esto —alzó un poco sus caderas— es sólo una parte de lo que quiero de ti.

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos poco antes de bajar la mirada y ocultarla entre sus cabellos. Kanon sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose orgulloso por haberlo avergonzado. Suponía que no había muchas personas capaces de hacerlo.

—No obstante, soy un hombre generoso y ya que estás tan dispuesto a satisfacerme aceptaré tus arrebatos.

Escuchó al otro exhalar con un largo silbido y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, sus manos fueron apresadas en contra del colchón.

—Borraré esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro.

Si lo que Milo quería era que dejase de sonreír, estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo. Sus bruscas mordidas poco podían hacer en contra de los gentiles dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos. No solo eso, sus chispeantes ojos y sus enrojecidos labios le alegraban aún más. Milo tenía razón: le había deseado desde hacía meses y apenas cabía de su felicidad al saber que finalmente consiguió lo que tanto trabajo le había costado.

Por un momento pensó en si conquistar al mundo le hubiera traído la mitad de satisfacción que tener a ese jovenzuelo impetuoso meciéndose sobre su cuerpo con tanta efusividad. Un rápido beso en su oreja le hizo percatarse de que aquel pensamiento no era el adecuado para esos momentos y decidió enfocarse en el Santo de Escorpio.

Poco a poco sus ropas comenzaron a deslizarse por los extremos de la cama y los blanquecinos tonos de la habitación fueron reemplazados por los rojizos colores del atardecer. El cuarto, inicialmente silencioso, se llenó de quedos murmullos que, conforme avanzaba el día, se convirtieron en roncos gruñidos. Para cuando llegó la noche, los jadeos fueron bruscamente reemplazados por agudos gemidos que en vano intentaron formar oraciones coherentes.

Deseando llevar a Milo al borde de la desesperación, Kanon le musitó sofocadas palabras de amor. No le molestaba que el joven aún no estuviese listo para responderle del modo en el que hubiese querido. No dudaba en que las palabras llegarían tarde o temprano, probablemente en un momento inesperado que le harían dudar de su salud auditiva y que, una vez reiteradas, le harían sonreír como un estúpido. Mientras eso ocurría, se limitaría a recibir lo que el menor le ofrecía con tanto gusto: su confianza, su cariño y, por supuesto, su bello cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del suyo.

Repitió sus devotas palabras varias veces antes de colapsarse sobre el menor. Milo, aún más cansado que él, le abrazó mientras susurraba su nombre y esparcía húmedos besos por todo su cuello.

A pesar de que la velada superó por mucho las expectativas de Kanon, éste se sentía insatisfecho. ¡Y no de mal modo! Cierto era que acunaba a Milo entre sus brazos, que su piel aún estaba cubierta por el sudor de ambos y que el joven no cesaba de entrelazarse con su cuerpo; sin embargo, el gemelo sabía que todavía faltaba mucho por experimentar. Aún en su letárgico estado era claro que la pasión de Milo estaba lejos de agotarse. Kanon se alimentaría de aquel precioso fuego por lo que le quedaba de vida, mezclándose con él, alimentándolo con su propia pasión y llevándolo a temperaturas insospechadas incluso para el Santo de Escorpio.

En ese momento decidió agradecerle a todos los Dioses por su candorosa ayuda. Quizá no siempre parecía que le llevaban por el camino indicado, sin embargo, todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de esas semanas había valido la pena con tal de tener a ese hombre a su lado. Miró hacia la abierta ventana de la habitación y se percató de que la creciente luna les sonreía.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó un adormilado Milo al percatarse de que Kanon seguía despierto.

—En que los Dioses no son tan malos después de todo.

Demasiado cansado como para intentar comprender lo que el otro decía, Milo descansó su frente en el cuello del otro y cayó profundamente dormido. Kanon acarició sus cabellos por varios minutos antes de que la Protectora le concediera un sueño bien merecido.

El astro velaba la culminación de todas sus oraciones y Kanon confiaba en que lo haría por muchas noches más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. No puedo creer que ya haya acabado este fic. *sniff* Lo que sí puedo creer es que no me atreví a hacer un lemon. Sinceramente es algo que me quita demasiadas energías y pocas veces he estado conforme con el resultado así que preferí dejarlos con las ganas. Una disculpa.
> 
> Éste ha sido el multichap más cursi que he hecho. Sinceramente no pude evitar sonreír como babosa cuando releía este capítulo; creo que de cierta forma ha sido una historia algo auto indulgente, pero no me importa. Me encantó trabajar con ella y es una pena que haya llegado a su fin.
> 
> Espero que no haya parecido que tuvieron sexo demasiado pronto. O más bien... sé que tuvieron sexo demasiado pronto, pero el hecho es de que a ambos les gusta el sexo y no encontraron buenos motivos para rechazar algo así. Milo tuvo dudas porque le han juzgado por ser tan honesto con su propio cuerpo, pero siguió adelante porque sabe que Kanon no haría algo así.
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta acá. Espero que hayan disfrutado mi granito de arena en apoyo a esta hermosa pareja. Les comento, también, que habrá un omake con POV de Saga, pero ese lo publicaré en uno o dos meses, ya que en mayo quiero empezar un nuevo reto pereza (12 fics en 12 meses) con un MiloxCamus que será aún más auto indulgente que este. =D
> 
> De nuevo gracias por sus lecturas, por sus comentarios y sus kudos. ¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Kissu!


	13. Omake: Hestia

# Omake: Hestia

Saga de Géminis caminaba inquieto alrededor del pasillo principal de su Templo. Se acercaba la noche y ni Milo ni su hermano regresaban al Santuario. Del segundo lo esperaba —suponía que no lo haría sino entrada la noche—, pero el hecho de que el Santo de Escorpio aún estuviese en Cabo Sunión le preocupaba.

El muchacho llegó a Géminis hacía poco más de una hora preguntando por su hermano. Por supuesto que Saga se mostró renuente a responderle. Kanon fue a Cabo Sunión a despejar su mente por un tiempo y sospechaba que no vería con buenos ojos la irrupción a su refugio marítimo. Mucho menos si dicha irrupción era provocada por aquel que causó tanto caos en la de por sí turbada mente de su hermano.

Siendo sinceros, aquella situación le parecía más cómica que dramática. La reacción de Kanon ante los desplantes de Milo fue tan exagerada que le fue difícil mantener un rostro serio mientras trataba de confortarlo. Por su parte, la actitud de Milo se le antojaba caprichosa e infantil. Así como Kanon, Saga supuso que el muchacho tenía interés en su hermano. Era difícil no creerlo. El mayor estaba de cierta forma acostumbrado al efusivo modo de ser del Escorpión; sabía que Milo no se molestaba en controlar o disimular su coquetería nata y que muchas de sus actitudes debían ser interpretadas con cautela. Sin embargo, había algo en su interacción con Kanon que le hizo suponer que había algo más.

Milo admiraba a su hermano y eso ya era suficiente para decir que su relación era diferente a las demás. La deferencia del orgulloso Santo de Escorpio pocas veces se fundaba en algo más que el simple respeto. Aunque solía encontrar lo mejor de las personas, pocas veces Milo consideraba a alguien mejor que él y Saga sospechaba que su hermano era uno de esos pocos afortunados.

Además, era difícil ignorar el destello que aparecía en los ojos de Milo cada que se encontraba con Kanon. Aquellos fulgores parecían pertenecerle a un par de brasas ardientes, chispeantes y listas para incendiarse en cuanto Milo les diese la oportunidad. Saga confiaba en que el joven terminaría por aceptar lo que tan claramente sentía por su hermano. Sólo era cuestión de que conquistara a su petulante orgullo y que se sobrepusiera a sus miedos.

¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría? Saga sabía que Milo era temerario y que tarde o temprano tomaría la decisión correcta. Se daría una oportunidad con Kanon y, con suerte, Saga ya no tendría que aguantar los melodramáticos suspiros de su hermano menor. Para él, todo aquello era cuestión de esperar.

Aun así, era normal que Saga sintiera rencor hacia el muchacho. Después de todo, él era el responsable de la melancolía de Kanon y no estaba seguro de que confesar su ubicación fuese la mejor idea del mundo.

Pero entonces Milo repitió su petición con los puños fuertemente cerrados y una voz tan desesperada que ni siquiera Saga tuvo el valor suficiente para ignorarla. Así pues, decidió decirle en dónde se encontraba su hermano y esperar a que Kanon no decidiera matarlo y que Milo no hiciese nada estúpido.

Era por eso que ahora deambulaba frente al portal de su Templo esperando que al menos uno de los involucrados apareciese frente a él.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, Milo regresó a la Casa de Géminis a tan sólo unos minutos de que el sol se ocultara. Saga suspiró y pasó sus manos a través de su largo cabello para disimular su nerviosismo. Dio varios pasos hacia la entrada y no tardó en encontrarse con el Santo de Escorpio.

—Sigues vivo —señaló con la voz más grave que pudo—. ¿Será esa una buena o mala señal?

Sin verse afectado por la severidad de Saga, Milo sonrió tímidamente.

—Te dije que sólo quería disculparme con él. Aún no tienes por qué matarme.

A pesar de que el mayor frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por su tranquila respuesta. A diferencia de hacía unas horas, la conciencia de Milo parecía limpia y sospechaba que la plática entre él y su hermano había resultado del mejor modo posible.

—Aún.

Milo quiso reír, pero sólo unos entrecortados sonidos salieron de su garganta. Aparentemente Saga todavía era lo suficientemente talentoso como para intimidarlo.

—Debes odiarme en estos momentos.

—No te odio, Milo —aseguró—. Sólo estoy desilusionado.

El menor entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Aunque por unos segundos buscó las palabras adecuadas para defenderse, la falta de inspiración le obligó a permanecer callado.

—Te creía más valiente que esto —continuó Saga—. Sin embargo, preferiste herir a mi hermano antes de enfrentarte a tus temores. ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que seas incapaz de lidiar con tus propios sentimientos?

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, Saga? —preguntó sin alzar su rostro—. Cometí varios errores y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a sus consecuencias. No hay más que pueda hacer por el momento.

Saga sabía que Milo tenía razón y, de cualquier forma, nada de lo que hiciese sería suficiente para él. Al menos no por ahora, no mientras su hermano siguiese sentado en alguna empolvada roca en Cabo Sunión sintiéndose solo y decaído.

—¿Le darás a mi hermano una oportunidad?

—No lo sé. Aún tengo que pensarlo.

—No entiendo qué es lo que tienes que pensar. Tú no eres así, Milo. Tú sueles seguir tu instinto; es eso lo que te hacía tan temible en el campo de batalla.

—Este no es un campo de batalla, Saga. Ya no. Lastimé a Kanon y temo hacerlo nuevamente. Merece más respeto que eso.

—Por supuesto que merece más —se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso al frente—. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un extranjero. Incluso desde que éramos pequeños siempre fue él el ignorado, el que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Las cosas empeoraron una vez que llegamos al Santuario. A Kanon siempre le hicieron creer que era el segundo, el que no era tan fuerte, ni tan inteligente, ni tan noble. Mucho de eso fue mi culpa; no sólo porque nunca me atreví a confortarlo, sino porque llegué a creer lo que todo el mundo decía. Si Kanon se convirtió en lo que fue, fue sólo porque el mundo le convenció de que lo era.

—Tu hermano es un hombre admirable que ha demostrado su valía.

Saga asintió.

—Es ahora que puede llamar hogar al Santuario y hermanos a sus compañeros. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle a ser feliz. Es por eso que trato de infundirte algo de sensatez y convencerte de que te enfrentes al futuro que te ofrece.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que le daré felicidad? —preguntó para sí.

—No puedo. Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que una relación entre ustedes funcionaría, ni sé si tú eres la persona indicada para mi hermano menor. Lo único que sé es que él quiere estar contigo y que merece una oportunidad. Merece un hogar, Milo.

—Kanon está enamorado de mí —apretó los labios—. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero es así. En estos momentos tiene una imagen sesgada de lo que soy. Tarde o temprano podría darse cuenta de que no soy lo que él cree y…

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué pasará si decide irse, Saga? ¿Si cometo nuevos errores y lo alejo de nosotros?

—Te haces muchas preguntas innecesarias cuando la única respuesta que necesitas es si quieres a mi hermano o no.

Milo frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es curioso. Camus me dijo algo semejante.

—¿Él también está metido en este embrollo?

—Tú lo estás, ¿no es así?

Saga asintió al comprender que el vínculo que lo unía a su hermano era muy semejante al que unía a Camus y a Milo. Por supuesto que el francés se involucraría de un modo u otro.

—Te prometo que buscaré la respuesta que necesito, Saga —se inclinó ante él de un modo tan solemne que por unos instantes recordó sus años en el trono del Patriarca—. Sólo necesito algunos días para aclarar mi mente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si no queda otra opción…

Milo exhaló y continuó su camino hacia el Templo de Escorpio. Poco antes de que se perdiera entre las sombras de las columnas se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Sabes, Saga? Estoy feliz de que tú también estés de regreso. Nos hacías falta.

Aquellas palabras amargaron instantáneamente la boca del gemelo, quien intentó señalar que, de hecho, él siempre estuvo en el Santuario. Sin embargo, para cuando su cerebro pudo armar la oración pertinente, Milo ya había desaparecido.

De cualquier forma, después de unos minutos Saga concluyó que su observación era innecesaria. El Escorpión había hablado de modo figurativo.

Saga rascó su cabeza por unos segundos y de nueva cuenta tornó su atención a la entrada de su Templo.

Suponía que Kanon no tardaría en regresar.

* * *

Aquella tarde, el Santo de Escorpio sorprendió los gemelos en el portal del Tercer Templo. Saga quiso darle espacio a él y a su hermano, por lo que decidió adelantarse no sin antes saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Has encontrado la respuesta que necesitabas, Milo?

Éste sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—Encontré la fuerza que necesitaba para aceptarla.

Saga asintió y siguió con su camino.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —murmuró Saga mientras escuchaba a Kanon tirar su bolsa con manzanas.

El gemelo mayor sonrió al saber que la del Fuego Sagrado les había sonreído. Su hermano finalmente había encontrado un hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el principio del fic quedó planeado hacer un omake con Hestia, la olímpica original que cedió su lugar para que Dionisio formara parte del grupo principal de dioses. No fue muy difícil decidirme a trabajar con Saga ya que es un personaje que me gustó mucho en esta historia. Así hasta da gusto, caramba. Merecía un poco más de atención. Aunque fuese un poquito nomás.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño bonus. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!


End file.
